The New Student
by DYW
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran get some alone time....thanks to Meiling!! Hmmm...Pearl is acting strange...what is she planning?? Touya and Yukito make an appearance!! Chapter 4 UPDATED (as promised just before summer was over)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

The New Student  
  
By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
Konichiwa minna-san. What's up? This is another S&S fic by moi. I decided to write a fic I haven't seen hardly ever, if at all. Here's the plot, Syaoran Li is a new student at Tomoeda Junior High. Sakura meets Syaoran, but Sakura already has a crush on someone. His name is Hideki. Hideki is the kindest and sweetest guy ever. I hardly ever see CCS fics like that. The antagonist is either always evil or wants `something' from Sakura. The guy I made up is the most kindest, sweetest, and wonderful guy I could think of. Syaoran will have a tough time to win Sakura's heart against a guy like Hideki. Also, I don't and never would own CCS. I only own the character, Hideki because I made him up. I hope you like it. I'm almost done with my other S&S fic, Everlasting Love, part 2. Please read and review. DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you'd like to email me email me @: [1]gundamwing4me_4ever@yahoo.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What is the square root of 49?" the teacher asked the class in a monotone. A violet haired girl raises her hand. "Miss Tomoyo Daidouji, can you tell us?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Hai. The square root of 49 is 7." Tomoyo replies.  
  
"Correct. I am glad to know someone pays attention in my class," the teacher replies looking disgustedly to the desk left of Tomoyo's in which an auburn-haired girl was fast asleep on her desk.  
  
"MISS KINOMOTO! What are you doing?" the teacher yells, startling Sakura. Sakura awakes with a start scattering everything on her desk causing a big crash.  
  
"Huh? Nani?" Sakura said looking dazed. Realizing she had fallen asleep in class again, she blushed. The teacher looked at Sakura with a stern and firm look. The class chuckles, but appreciates that the interruption stalls them from hearing the monotone of the teacher a little longer.  
  
"How many times have I asked that you not fall asleep in my class, Miss Kinomoto?" the teacher asked looking stern.  
  
"Gomenasai, Sensei Kawamoto. I haven't been able to sleep much the past few days." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't again, ne?" Sensei Kawamoto replies getting back to the math lesson. The class groans at having to listen to the monotone of the teacher again.  
  
"Tomoyo, that was so embarrassing!" Sakura whispered to her best friend, Tomoyo and Tomoyo giggles. There is a knock on the door and in walks the principal and a guy with messy chestnut-brown hair. The guy looked about Tomoyo and Sakura's age. The principal walks over to Sensei Kawamoto and whispers in her ear. She looks over at the new boy and walks to the front of the class. The class erupts in tons of whispers about the new guy.  
  
"Class, class. May I have your attention onegai shimasu?" Sensei Kawamoto said, trying to quiet down the class.  
  
"Hai, Sensei Kawamoto," the whole class replies.  
  
"This is a new transfer student from China," Sensei Kawamoto explains and motions for the boy to come up to the front of class. The boy comes up to the front of the class and looks stern. "What is your name?" Sensei Kawamoto asks with a smile.  
  
"My name is Syaoran Li." He replies looking stern as ever. Sensei Kawamoto writes his name on the chalkboard for everyone to see.  
  
"Syaoran, is there anything that you would like to tell us about yourself?" Sensei Kawamoto asked.  
  
"My family and I have just moved here from China. I have four older sisters and two of them go to Tomoeda High and the other two go to Tomoeda University." he answers.  
  
"I'm glad you have joined our class. We are very happy to have you. Hmmm.....where should I place you to sit?" Sensei Kawamoto says aloud talking to herself. She looks to see where there is an empty desk and finds one behind to Sakura Kinomoto. "You can sit behind Miss Kinomoto in the back row. You have to make sure that her snoring doesn't effect your learning though." Sensei Kawamoto says with a smirk. The class giggles and Sakura blushes again. Ignoring the chuckles, Syaoran goes to his seat.  
  
"I hope that everyone will treat Mr. Li with much respect and courtesy. Mr. Yamazaki, would you kindly show Mr. Li around school, as since you are the eighth grade class president," the principal asked.  
  
"Hai." Yamazaki answers.  
  
"Arigato. I shall see all of you later at the Welcome to the Second Semester assembly." the principal says with a smile and closes the door with a click.  
  
"Class, let's get back to finding the square roots......" Sensei Kawamoto says getting back into her monotone. 40 minutes later, and after many tried attempts of Sakura trying to make herself not fall asleep, the bell rang for lunch. Tomoyo and Sakura grabbed their stuff and went out to their lockers.  
  
"So, did you enjoy math?" Tomoyo asked joking.  
  
"Are you kidding? I think that Sensei Kawamoto despises me. She always scolds me and embarrasses me in front of the class." Sakura groaned.  
  
"Why don't you try not sleeping in her class for once. When you fall asleep in Sensei Kawamoto's class, it doesn't help her liking of you very much." Tomoyo explains. Sakura sighs and tries opening her locker, but her locker is stuck and won't open. "Kuso, why does this always happen to me?" she sighs.  
  
"Let me try, Sakura-chan. You don't have to get so upset." Tomoyo consoles.  
  
"Fine, you can try." Sakura says defeated. Sakura moves and leans against the locker next to hers, so Tomoyo can try to open her locker. Tomoyo easily opens Sakura's locker and Sakura groans. She stuffs a bunch of stuff in her locker and slams it shut. "Boy, do I hate lockers!" Sakura exclaims leaning against the locker again.  
  
"And also Sensei Kawamoto!" Tomoyo giggles.  
  
"I don't hate her, I just like how she always embarrasses and scolds me in front of class." Sakura explained.  
  
"Maybe you should try not to fall asleep in my class, Miss Kinomoto." A familiar voice said and Sakura looked up. It was Sensei Kawamoto and Sakura blushes so hard that her face is as red as a ripe tomato. After her comment, Sensei Kawamoto left to the teacher's lounge, even though Sensei Kawamoto left, Sakura was still blushing.  
  
"That was so hilarious, Sakura-chan. I should've had my camera on me so I could've taped your face just now." Tomoyo squealed. Sakura didn't get annoyed as she usually is with Tomoyo going on how she wants to tape every second of Sakura's life because Sakura was so embarrassed.  
  
"Excuse me." another familiar voice said. Sakura looked up yet again and found Syaoran Li trying to get to his locker which was right next to Sakura's. She blushed again because she was leaning against Syaoran's locker.  
  
"Gomen. Kon...I mean ni hao {Hello} and welcome to Japan." Sakura said moving over closer to her locker.  
  
"Xie xie {Thank you} for moving. I didn't know that the school teaches Chinese." Syaoran said emotionless.  
  
"The school doesn't. The only language the school offers is English, which I am currently taking." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"How do you know Chinese then?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"My otosan has some close friends that live in China. We visit them every summer and I pick up little Chinese phrases on my trip. My otosan's friends try to teach me and my oniichan how to speak Chinese, but I can only remember little phrases." Sakura answered.  
  
"What part of China does your father's friends live?" Syaoran asked curiously.  
  
"Well, he actually has 4 friends total that live in China, although they all live in different places. 2 of his friends married and had a daughter about my age, and they live in Hong Kong. The other couple lives in China's capital, Beijing." Sakura said politely.  
  
"Interesting. I used to live in Hong Kong. Currently our grandparents are taking care of my family's house until we come back in the summer and for Christmas vacation." Syaoran said.  
  
"Sugoi." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Zai jian {Good bye} Sakura." Syaoran said and walked away.  
  
"Zai jian {Good bye} Syaoran." Sakura said. She turned to Tomoyo who had eyes the size of bowling balls and were twinkling like crazy.  
  
"That was such a KAWAII moment, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked looking confused.  
  
"You and the new kid make such a KAWAII couple, Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed again. "Too bad I forgot my video camera because that would've been a Kodak moment right there!" Tomoyo exclaims yet again and Sakura sweat-drops.  
  
"Tomoyo, before you completely lose your head let's go to your locker." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Alright." Tomoyo says and walks with Sakura to her own locker. Tomoyo opens her locker with ease and neatly puts some books away. Sakura leans against the locker next to Tomoyo's and sighs. A guy with spiked sandy-blonde hair walks down the hall and notices Sakura and Tomoyo in the hall. He waves and smiles happily at the sight of Sakura.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan." Hideki called.  
  
"Ohayo Hideki-kun." Sakura calls.  
  
"Have you tried out for the girl's soccer team yet?" Hideki asks.  
  
"Nope, try-outs don't start for another week or so. Have you tried out for the boy's soccer team?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Hai. Try-outs are still going on for soccer though. Since Coach Kamiya started try-outs early, we have to wait for the cross-country and tennis players to come to try-outs. We won't know who makes it for a couple of weeks." Hideki says.  
  
"I know you'll make team captain Hideki-kun. You're one of the best guys out there." Sakura says with a smile.  
  
"Arigato. You are one of the best girls I have seen on the soccer field." Hideki said blushing a little.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura says and blushes.  
  
"Why don't you come out and watch me, then we could go get some ice-cream or something after." Hideki suggests.  
  
"Sure, what a sugoi idea! I'd love to." Sakura exclaims happily.  
  
"Well, I'd better go. I heard the new student from Hong Kong wants to try out for the soccer team. I have to check out my competition, so ja ne." Hideki calls hurrying down the hall.  
  
"Ja ne, Hideki-kun. See ya this afternoon!" Sakura calls.  
  
"Aren't you happy today?" Tomoyo says.  
  
"Yah, I so am, but do you think that Hideki knows I like him?" Sakura asks seriously.  
  
"Nah, but you should tell him though because he might like you." Tomoyo suggests.  
  
"Whatever Tomoyo. I can't believe I'm going with Hideki after school to get some ice cream!" Sakura yells.  
  
"Lets go meet up with Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika, ne?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"Hai, I can't wait to tell them about Hideki-kun." Sakura says. Tomoyo and Sakura walk towards a large patch of grass underneath Sakura blossoms trees. Sitting on the grass are Sakura's friends; Naoko Yanagisawa, Chiharu Miharu, Rika Sasaki, and Chiharu's boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki, who everyone calls Yamazaki. Also, sitting there is Syaoran Li, which surprised Sakura.  
  
"Konichiwa everyone." Tomoyo and Sakura say.  
  
"Hey Sakura and Tomoyo," everyone says.  
  
"What took you guys so long? Everyone is almost done with their food." Naoko asked.  
  
"We stopped by our lockers, which took a little longer than expected." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Just dropping off stuff at your locker couldn't have taken so long." Rika commented.  
  
"With Sakura-chan, it does." Tomoyo joked and everyone laughed.  
  
"Did your locker get stuck again, Sakura?" Chiharu asked laughing.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it did!" Sakura said blushing.  
  
"That's not the only reason why it took us so long.....we met up with Hideki-kun. Hideki-kun asked Sakura to come to the soccer try-outs and after try-outs, the two of them are going for ice cream." Tomoyo explained and Sakura blushed.  
  
"Wow, lucky you Sakura." Rika smiled.  
  
"What about the girl's soccer try-outs, aren't they going on at the same time?" Naoko asked.  
  
"Nope, we don't have try-outs until next week." Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Who's Hideki-kun?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"He's Sakura's HUGE crush. She's liked him for two years. Last year, both of them were captains of the soccer teams, Sakura for the girl's team and Hideki for the boy's team. Hideki and Sakura flirt with each other all the time! Sooner or later those two will be going out." Chiharu explained to Syaoran.  
  
"CHIHARU!" Sakura screeched.  
  
"Doushite, did you want to know who Hideki-kun was?" Chiharu asked purposely ignoring Sakura.  
  
"Oh. His name sounded familiar at first, but now I remember....I met him earlier because I'm trying out for the soccer team too." Syaoran said.  
  
"I didn't know you liked soccer, Syaoran." Yamazaki said.  
  
"I do, I was captain on my school team back in Hong Kong. Soccer helps me deal with my stress and is good exercise." Syaoran said and a person walked up to the group of friends. It was none other than Hideki-kun.  
  
"Konichiwa everyone. I was looking for Syaoran Li, and I was wondering if he was over here because I was told Yamazaki was showing him around school." Hideki said with a gorgeous smile.  
  
"Yah, I'm here." Syaoran said starting to get up.  
  
"Konichiwa Syaoran Li. I'm glad to meet you. I'm Hideki Matsuro and I was the previous captain of the Tomoeda Junior High soccer team." Hideki said with another smile while shaking Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Is it true after soccer try-outs, you and Sakura-chan are going out on a date?" Naoko asked Hideki.  
  
"Hai, it's true. I can't wait until this afternoon Sakura-chan. You have to promise to let me watch your try-outs for soccer though. Promise?" Hideki asks.  
  
"Hai, I promise. I can't wait for the afternoon to hurry by faster either." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Well I gotta go and meet up with my friends. Ja ne Sakura." Hideki waves with a smile.  
  
"Ja Hideki!" Sakura calls.  
  
"Sakura-chan, are ya excited about your first date with Hideki-kun?" Chiharu asks.  
  
"Hai. I can't wait. Yamazaki-kun are ya still going to try out for soccer or are you going to try out for basketball?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Nope I'm trying out for soccer. I was talking with someone at the Computer Club and he said that it would be better if I tried out for soccer, since I'm not that tall. I'm average height for a guy, but it would make it easier if I were taller. Since I'm a little short, I'll be more agile and forceful on the soccer field rather than on the basketball court."  
  
"That sucks. I know how much you wanted to be on the all-star basketball team. Gomen Yamazaki." Sakura said.  
  
"That's alright. If Hideki is captain of the soccer team, we'll surely get to the championships. Look at last year, he got us to number 1 in the district." Yamazaki explained.  
  
"Yah, isn't Hideki great??" Sakura asked dreamily.  
  
"Enough talk about Hideki-kun! Geez, Sakura-chan you really like Hideki." Naoko exclaims.  
  
"Yah, someone is a little obsessive. It's either Hideki this or Hideki that, I swear, if I hear one more word about Hideki, I'll scream!" Chiharu also exclaims and the bell for class rings.  
  
"Ja everybody." Everyone called to one another. Tomoyo grabs Sakura and the both of them hurry to PE. Both girls change really fast into their PE uniforms and hurry out towards the soccer field.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo and Sakura." A blue-haired boy calls to the girls.  
  
"Konichiwa Brandon, where's Hideki?" Sakura asks looking around. (A/N: Brandon is the identical twin of Hideki except Brandon has blue hair and Hideki has sandy-blonde.)  
  
"He's still changing for PE. Hey Tomoyo I heard that you won some photo contest, is that true?" Brandon asks.  
  
"Yah, I did. I got first place at a local photo contest. The contest was animals in their natural environment. I took a bunch of pictures of --"  
  
"HIDEKI-KUN!!!" Sakura screams and runs over to Hideki and hugs him. Hideki blushes like crazy. You hear a `kawaii' and Hideki blushes redder.  
  
"Konichiwa Sakura-chan. You don't need to get so excited." Hideki told her. "Hey Syaoran, I didn't know you had PE this period. We're playing soccer for this unit. It should be fun." Hideki called waving at Syaoran.  
  
"Ni hao Syaoran!" Sakura called.  
  
"Ni hao Sakura and Konichiwa Hideki. I'm excited about the soccer unit. I can't wait to kick some butt." Syaoran called and started walking towards Sakura and Hideki.  
  
"I can't wait to see Syaoran show off his skills." Hideki commented to Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran said that he was team captain of his school soccer team last year in Hong Kong." Sakura said.  
  
"Really?" Hideki asked. "Hey Syaoran, were you team captain of your school's team back in Hong Kong?" Hideki asked.  
  
"Hai, that's right. Who told you?" Syaoran asked. Hideki points to Sakura. The PE teacher blows his whistle.  
  
"Class get in roll call (A/N: At my school, for PE we get in roll call. Roll call is just rows of the students in Alphabetical order by last name.) onegai shimasu." Sensei Yoshioka called. All the students scurry in alphabetical order. Sakura sits in front of Hideki because there aren't anyone with the last name that starts with `L' (A/N: Until now.....). "Are you a new student?" Sensei Yoshioka asked looking at Syaoran Li.  
  
"Hai, my name is Syaoran Li." Li answered.  
  
"Okay, you can sit in front of Hideki Matsuro and behind Sakura Kinomoto. I need you to fill out this card also." Sensei Yoshioka says pointing to the spot and handing Syaoran the card.  
  
"Hai, I'll hurry and fill it out. Ano.....do you have a pencil or a pen? I left mine in my PE locker." Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure, here." Sensei Yoshioka hands him a pen and Syaoran goes and sits down. "Mr. Syaoran, I heard you're trying out for the boy's soccer team...is that true?" Sensei Yoshioka asks.  
  
"Hai, I am. I used to be the captain of my school's soccer team back in Hong Kong." Syaoran answered.  
  
"We're doing the soccer unit so that might help you condition a little before soccer try-outs this afternoon." Sensei Yoshioka answered. "Class, I'd like you to get a team of eleven people. The team can be co-ed. Hurry, Hurry." Hideki, Brandon, Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo, Mariko, and Heero grouped together as one team. (A/N: I made up the Mariko and Heero, so the team would have eleven people. They are just extras in the story; they don't have a major part.)  
  
"Hey both the soccer captains from last year can't be on the same team, they'd be undefeatable!" a random student called out.  
  
"Yah, that wouldn't be fair." Another student called out.  
  
"We want Hideki Matsuro!"  
  
"We want Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
"Calm down class. Miss Kinomoto and Mr. Matsuro, can you onegai shimasu split up into separate teams. It would be an unfair disadvantage for the rest of the PE class, if the two of you were on the same team together." Coach Yoshioka asked.  
  
"Hai, I shall." Hideki says with a smile.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu Mr. Matsuro. Ms. Kinomoto you may stay with the team are currently with. Ano, will Takeru join Sakura's team, onegai shimasu." Coach Yoshioka asks relieved.  
  
"Hai." Takeru calls running up to join Sakura's team.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura-chan, did you enjoy PE today?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"Hai, we beat all the soccer teams. I'm surprised we beat Hideki-kun's team though. He had a good defense, but although his offense sucked. Maybe I'm not really surprised, but Hideki usually wins especially when it comes to soccer." Sakura says unsure.  
  
"Did you see how good Syaoran was? He was almost as skilled as Hideki if not more." Tomoyo says.  
  
"Yah, he is pretty fast and he can handle the soccer ball well. Hideki will have some competition at the try-outs today." Sakura replies with a smile.  
  
"This should be an interesting try-out maybe I should tape it." Tomoyo sighs with stars in her eyes and Sakura sweat-drops.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming to the soccer try-outs....?" Sakura says confused.  
  
"I wasn't because I was going to watch Brandon's basketball try-outs, but for some reason the try-outs got cancelled. Brandon and I decided to come and watch his brother's soccer try-out instead." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Oh sugoi. Now I have two other people to cheer for Hideki. I don't want to be the only cheering for Hideki-kun." Sakura says excited.  
  
"That means we need to bring the duct tape, ne?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"For who? " Sakura asks, obviously not getting the hint.  
  
"Never mind, you simple child." Tomoyo says with a chuckle.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say Tomoyo." Sakura answers.  
  
"Hey, what did you think of the new kid, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asks.  
  
"As I said before he's really fast and great at handling the soccer ball." Sakura answers impatient. "Why do you keep asking me about him anyway?" Sakura asks looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"Just wondering." Tomoyo answers with a smile on the tip of her mouth.  
  
"I don't think you were `just wondering'....what were you implying Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asks starting to cross her arms.  
  
"Nothing....oh look Sakura-chan. It's the new kid, Syaoran Li!" Tomoyo says.  
  
"Why should I care?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Ano, Hideki is with him!" Tomoyo answers.  
  
"OH REALLY?" Sakura asks excitedly.  
  
"Hai." Tomoyo nods.  
  
"Hideki-kun, come sit over here!" Sakura says waving crazily at Hideki. He walks towards Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Konichiwa Sakura-chan! Is it alright if Syaoran sits with us?" Hideki asks.  
  
"Sure, that's sugoi." Sakura smiles. Hideki sits in an empty seat next to Sakura and Syaoran sits behind Sakura.  
  
"Nervous about the tryouts today Hideki?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Nope. Why?" Hideki asks.  
  
"Because Syaoran is pretty good at soccer and he might give you competition, more than what you're used to." Sakura smiles.  
  
"Are you suggesting that Syaoran is better than me?" Hideki asks with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Maybe so, maybe not." Sakura smirks back. Tomoyo takes out her camera and tapes the scene between Sakura and Hideki.  
  
"Who brought our school's soccer team to the 1^st in the district?" Hideki asks haughtily.  
  
"I dunno, I think it was Yamazaki-kun." Sakura says.  
  
"Yah right, was he the soccer captain?" Hideki asks.  
  
"He could've been since he is so skilled at soccer." Sakura says teasingly.  
  
"Just kiss each other and announce to everyone you are going out already....geez" Syaoran mutters. Sakura and Hideki hear Syaoran's comment and both of them blush. Tomoyo is still taping this "kawaii" moment.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about Syaoran? We don't like each other." Sakura and Hideki say at the same time, still blushing.  
  
"Sure whatever." Syaoran says sarcastically.  
  
"Sakura, Hideki are you done flirting with each yet?" the study hall sensei asks with a smirk.  
  
"Gomen...."Sakura and Hideki bow to the sensei.  
  
"Onegai shimasu, sit down so I can take roll, both of you. If I catch the two of you flirting again, I'll send you to the principal's office." the study hall sensei says.  
  
TBC............................................  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:gundamwing4me_4ever@yahoo.com 


	2. The New Student Part 2

The New Student Part 2 By: Danelle Yuy-Winner  
  
Hello, welcome to the next installment of The New Student! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Not to confuse anyone, but I'm going to have Sakura refer to Li-san and Syaoran won't refer Sakura by her first name until something significant changes their relationship. So that it shows the change in their relationship between them! I DON"T OWN CCS!!!!!!!!!!! I bought a CCS soundtrack cd and it rocks! I love the song 'Hitorijime', 'Catch You Catch Me', and 'Get Your Love'! Oh, guess what? Meilin will be in the next installment! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hideki-kun, you were great on the soccer field!" Sakura exclaimed with a bright smile.  
  
"Arigato Sakura." Hideki answered. Sakura started to eat her ice cream and she accidentally got some on her nose.  
  
"Hideki, Li-san is really good, ne?" Sakura asks.  
  
"Hai, I do have some competition for team captain this year." Hideki said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you find so amusing Hideki-kun?" Sakura asks.  
  
"You have ice cream on your cute little nose." Hideki answered. Sakura started to wipe it off. "Don't wipe it off Sakura, you look so kawaii with ice cream on your nose."  
  
"Yes, almighty Hideki-san." Sakura replied smiling.  
  
"I am almighty, aren't I! All shall respect and cherish the famous soccer extraordinaire, Hideki Matsuri!" Hideki said with mock-haughtiness.  
  
"Whatever you want, it shall be granted my master." Sakura said pretending to bow.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! All hail to the famous soccer extraordinaire, Hideki Matsuri! You there miss, yes the cute miss with the awesome auburn hair, I would like a refill on my drink onegai." Hideki said chuckling. Sakura went and filled Hideki's cup and came back.  
  
"Here's your drink, almighty and powerful Hideki!" Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Wow, that was fun!" Hideki said.  
  
"Yah, it was great." Sakura answered.  
  
"I'd better get you home before your oniichan starts to worry." Hideki suggested.  
  
"Alright, but I was having so much fun." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll do this again soon I promise!" Hideki said. Sakura and Hideki walk outside the ice cream parlor and stand in front of the door.  
  
"What if I refuse?" Sakura asks teasingly.  
  
"No one refuses the almighty Hideki Matsuri or they suffer the consequences." Hideki said in a mock-serious tone.  
  
"Well, I'll have to find out what the consequences are then." Sakura said mischievously.  
  
"Fine then, you shall suffer the wrath of Hideki!" Hideki exclaimed. He looked at Sakura and slowly bent over to kiss Sakura. Both he and Sakura put their arms around each other and got closer.  
  
"Ah-hem. Excuse me." a familiar voice said. Sakura and Hideki both pulled apart quite quickly and blushed. They were blocking Syaoran Li's way of getting into the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Gomen." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Yah...well...umm...you were great at practice Li-san." Hideki said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yah, you weren't so bad yourself Matsuri. See ya tomorrow at school." Syaoran said walking around them and going into the parlor.  
  
"Yah see ya." Both Sakura and Hideki said.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty embarrassing." Sakura said.  
  
"Well now you know the consequences you face when you refuse THE Hideki Matsuri." Hideki said trying to lighten up the conversation.  
  
"Well, I guess I have no other choice but to accept your date." Sakura sighed pretending to be disappointed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called running to catch up to Sakura.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan." Sakura replied.  
  
"Sooo...how was it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"How was what...oh you mean the date....it was...it was...well...interesting and fun." Sakura answered. Before going into math, Sakura told Tomoyo of last night's events.  
  
"Wow....that's some first date!" Tomoyo replied. "How are you going to be able to face Li-san in class today?" Tomoyo asked. Remembering that she has to sit by Syaoran in math, Sakura cursed.  
  
"That will definitely be very interesting." Sakura said. Sakura and Tomoyo hurried to their seats before the bell rang.  
  
"Ni hao Kinomoto. Ohayo Daidouji." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ni hao Li." Sakura answered blushing.  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran. Wow, you've must have learned a lot of Japanese before coming here, huh?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hai. My family was encouraged to learn the basics of Japanese before we moved here." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu class." Sensei Kawamoto said to her class. "I hope that everyone will be able to stay awake for the entire class period today." She added looking directly at Sakura. For the next hour, Sakura had to suffer through the endless practice math problems. 'I don't think I can stay awake much longer...BRING...whoo-hoo saved by the bell!'  
  
"Sakura, I'm glad to see that you were able to stay awake in class today. I hope to see consistent pattern of this from now on." Sensei Kawamoto said.  
  
"Hai, you bet." Sakura answered.  
  
"Sakura, come on! Let's go check our math test grades." Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Alright." Sakura sighed. She was never keen on checking her math grade because it usually was her lowest grade. The two girls walk outside the classroom where a chart had their test grade and current math grade posted. Tomoyo and Sakura wait their turn before they can check their grade on the chart.  
  
"Yay, I've got a 98%, an A." Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Good job!" Sakura said without enthusiasm. Sakura scanned the chart and saw Kinomoto, Sakura. She traced her finger over the to the grade. 'Darn, I got a C on the test and now I have a C-....if I end up with the C on my report card, I can't be on the soccer team.'  
  
"What did you get Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I got a C on the test and a C- for my overall grade." Sakura sighed. "If otousan finds out, I'm dead. I can't have a C on my report card! If I don't get a B, I can't be on the soccer team this year!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Well, at least you've got a couple weeks before report cards. You have until December to bring your grade up. You can bring it up easily. It's November right now, and you have till the last week before vacation." Tomoyo stated.  
  
"How?? I'm so far behind everybody in class. I've been having trouble understanding what's going on and comprehending the lessons in class." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Maybe you could ask Sensei Kawamoto what you could do, she'll help you. There's gotta be some extra credit or something you can do to bring up your grade." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Yah, I should go ask her." Sakura said, her mood improving.  
  
"I'll wait here for you!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
"No, go and eat lunch. I'll be fine by myself. I see Brandon, he'll walk you to the tree." Sakura stated.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. Hi Sakura." Brandon said walking up to the two girls.  
  
"Hey Brandon. Can you do me a favor and take Tomoyo to the Sakura tree to eat her lunch? I have to talk to Sensei Kawamoto." Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure. Come on Tomoyo, I'll be your knight in shining armor." Brandon said linking arms with Tomoyo whisking her away.  
  
"Fine. Are you sure you'll be okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yah, I'll be fine. You should let your knight in shining armor whisk you away into the sunset." Sakura said chuckling. Sakura slowly walked back into the classroom to see Sensei Kawamoto sitting at her desk grading some more math tests from a different period. "Sensei Kawamoto, can I talk to you about my math grade?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, what about your grade, Miss Kinomoto?" Sensei Kawamoto asked.  
  
"I saw my grade, which currently is a C- and I would like to bring it up." Sakura answered.  
  
"Hmm...do you think that sleeping in class helps your math grade?" Sensei Kawamoto asked.  
  
"No, but I plan to make a consistent pattern of not sleeping in class. I need to bring up my grade to at least a B."  
  
"Will you be willing to work hard and diligently?" Sensei Kawamoto asked.  
  
"Yes, anything to get my grade up! I need to bring my grade up so I can play on the soccer team and so my otousan won't get mad at me. As you know Sensei, my otousan is a college professor and he'd be very embarrassed and upset if his daughter got anything lower than B's."  
  
"Yes, I can understand your otousan's feelings about his children getting good grades as since he's in an academic profession, and I feel the same way about my children."  
  
"Will you help me to bring up my math grade?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. I advise you to find a tutor to tutor you after-school. On Saturday mornings I shall meet at your house and give you extra tutoring."  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu." Sakura said bowing.  
  
"There are three more tests before report cards come out, including the math final."  
  
"If you manage to get B's or higher on all three tests, I assure you that your grade will be a B."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu." Sakura said. "I shall work very hard to bring my grade up. Your efforts won't be in vain."  
  
"That's very good to know. I'm glad you are working to get your grades up Miss Kinomoto. I suggest that you ask your friend Miss Daidouji to tutor you or you could ask the new student, Mr. Li. The new student got a 100% on the test, and seems to have a good grasp on the concepts. Miss Daidouji got the second highest grade, a 98%. Those would be my first choices as tutors, but you could always hire a tutor from the local college." Sensei Kawamoto suggested.  
  
"Arigato. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Sakura bowed before leaving the class.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan! Wait up!" Hideki called running to catch up with Sakura.  
  
"Oh hey Hideki, what's up?" Sakura asked looking a little worried.  
  
"Can I sit with ya at lunch?" Hideki asked.  
  
"Sure, why not? You could talk to Li-san about soccer." Sakura suggested still looking worried.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Hideki asked.  
  
"My math grade is a C- and if I don't get a B by time report comes out, I won't be able to be on the soccer team." Sakura explained.  
  
"That sucks! You have to be on the soccer team!" Hideki exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll bring it up. I just have to get B's on the next three tests." Sakura sighed.  
  
"I would tutor you, but I only have a B. I'm barely hanging in there." Hideki answered.  
  
"That's alright. I totally understand. It's sweet of you to offer to help me in math though."  
  
"Hey....I had lots of fun last night. I can't wait to do it again!" Hideki said trying to change the subject to something a bit happier.  
  
"We just have to make sure that we don't run into Syaoran, ne?" Sakura said giggling. Before either of them knew it, they were both at the Sakura tree where all of Sakura's friends were sitting.  
  
"Hey Hideki! Hey Sakura!" Everyone called to the pair from under the Sakura tree. Sakura and Hideki both sit down next to one another and start to eat.  
  
"Hey everyone" Sakura and Hideki said.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, you were pretty good on the field yesterday!" Yamazaki called to Syaoran.  
  
"Arigato, but I'm not that good." Syaoran answered blushing a little.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what did ya get on the math test?" Chiharu asked. Chiharu has the same math class, but different period.  
  
"Ano....the same as usual....I got a C. My overall grade is a C- and if I don't bring it up then I won't be able to be on the soccer team." Sakura sighed sadly.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," exclaimed Naoko.  
  
"Don't kid around Sakura, it's not funny." Yamazaki exclaimed.  
  
"You're lying, come on tell us you're lying." Chiharu yelled.  
  
"Hey ya'll, don't make this harder on her than it already is. It's true, if Sakura doesn't bring up her grade up to a B by the end of the semester, she won't be able to participate on the soccer team." Hideki said coming to Sakura's rescue. Sakura looked ready to cry because soccer was one of her major priorities. This year, the girl's soccer team had a 95% chance of getting to nationals with Sakura as team captain, but without Sakura, the team had a slim chance. If they reached Nationals, it would be the first time in many years. Sakura always dreamed of playing in Japan's Soccer Nationals. She dreamed of it ever since she was a little girl, it was her big dream in life. She dreamed of herself as holding a humongous trophy from the soccer nationals. Now her dream would be smashed into smithereens because of a stupid C- in math unless she brought up her grade.  
  
"Sensei Kawamoto suggested that I get a tutor. Tomoyo-chan would you tutor me? Sensei Kawamoto suggested you because you got the second highest score on the test." Sakura asked. Tomoyo gave Naoko and Chiharu a mischievous look and they both gave her back the same look, nodding their heads up and down.  
  
"Gomen, Sakura. You know I'd do anything in the world for you, but I have choir practices for the upcoming Christmas program. The choir teacher wants us to start having daily practices so I'll be really busy. Gomen." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hey who was the other person Sensei Kawamoto suggested?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Ano....Li-san." Sakura said. Everyone turned to Syaoran.  
  
"What did you get on the test?" everyone started yelling at him.  
  
"Ano....I got a....100%." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Yah, that's what Sensei Kawamoto said. She said you've got a pretty good grasp on the concepts." Sakura stated.  
  
"Yah, I kind of already learned all this stuff last year. I took Algebra last year and I was supposed to take Geometry this year, but the school thought I should still take Algebra over with all the transitions I've had to adjust to. Sensei Kawamoto lets me do Geometry stuff in class while everyone is learning Algebra. She lets me do geometry worksheets and work out of the book, so I won't be bored. I'm actually balancing two classes in one. Sensei Kawamoto said if I do well on the Geometry final, I can take Algebra 2 next year." Syaoran said blushing a deep red. He didn't like to brag about himself and he always tried to be modest.  
  
"Ask Syaoran to tutor you!" Naoko exclaimed.  
  
"Yah, Sakura ask him!" Chiharu suggested.  
  
"Syaoran would love to wouldn't you?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran for Sakura.  
  
"Excuse me, but I can ask him myself." Sakura stated.  
  
"Well, hyaku! He'd be perfect for you!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"What are you talking about...perfect for me for what?" Sakura asked quizzically.  
  
"Just ask him already Sakura, so the two of you can spend time together alone." Naoko said.  
  
"NANI? Spend time together doing what??" Sakura erupted.  
  
"Tutoring of course." Chiharu said with a smirk to say that she actually means something else.  
  
"Alright," Turning to Syaoran," Will you tutor me Li-san, quing [please]?" Sakura asked. She slipped in some Chinese in order to try and win him over.  
  
" [Yes]." Syaoran answered with a tiny smile.  
  
"Xie, xie." Sakura smiled back. Everyone looked puzzled because no one could understand Chinese except Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Naoko looked so happy and excited about something.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Li-san, when do you want to tutor me?" Sakura asked walking over to Syaoran in PE.  
  
"Ano, how this afternoon sound? Around 3, right after school at my house?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Alright sounds cool demo don't you have soccer tryouts then?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, well then after practice, you'll probably be at practice to watch Hideki, ne? After practice, we'll go to my house for a couple of hours. How's that?"  
  
"Sugoi. Well, I gotta go find Tomoyo, so zai jian and xie xie." Sakura called running off to find Tomoyo.  
  
"No prob." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo what was up with you, Naoko, and Chiharu at lunch today? Why did you keep saying comments about me and Li-san? Don't think I didn't catch on...even if I'm a little slow, doesn't mean I didn't catch on in the end." Sakura said.  
  
"I did it because you and him make such a kawaii couple together." Tomoyo answered simply.  
  
"It's alright if you THINK that, but don't act on it onegai. I think that Hideki and I might be getting serious soon!" Sakura said.  
  
"I'm glad for Hideki and you! It's about time, but better late than never...ne? But I still think that you and Syaoran would make a kawaii couple....." Tomoyo said. 'A more kawaii couple than you and Hideki. Someday, you'll see what I mean. You could do a lot better than Hideki and the "better" is Syaoran Li...someday you'll see Sakura. I'll try to help you see that, but there's only so much I can do.' Hideki ran up behind Sakura and covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" Hideki asked disguising his voice.  
  
"Ano...Brandon?" Sakura asked pretending as if she didn't know.  
  
"It better not be or he'd be in big trouble with me." Hideki said.  
  
"I know, it's Hideki-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, why don't we follow suit...?" Brandon suggested walking over and giving Tomoyo a hug.  
  
"Sure why not?" Tomoyo answered, slowly kissing Brandon on the lips.  
  
"Ah-hem." the PE teacher cleared her throat. Both couples pulled away rather quickly.  
  
"At least it wasn't Syaoran..." Hideki whispered in Sakura's ear, which caused her to giggle. The four of them hurried into roll call.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was after soccer tryouts, and Syaoran and Sakura just arrived at Syaoran's house. Syaoran helped Sakura get out of the limo. Both of them walked towards a rather large mansion on the other side of Japan. 'Wow, Li- san must be really rich. I think this was the mayor's old house...' Syaoran opened the door and led Sakura down many halls before reaching a large room, which resembled a living room 3x the size of her own.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat or drink before we get started?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ano...sure.." Sakura answered soaking in this large room. The only person Sakura knew that was rich was Tomoyo, and Tomoyo's house wasn't even half the size of this house.  
  
"Lawrence, onegai get this lady some herbal tea and crackers." Syaoran asked of his servants.  
  
"Hai, I'll be back Master Li." Lawrence said bowing.  
  
"So is anyone else home besides us and the servants?" Sakura asked because she hadn't noticed anyone but servants in the house.  
  
"My okasan should be home around 5:30 from work, and my sisters are spending the night at their friends' houses." Syaoran answered politely.  
  
"Oh, well...how do you like Tomoeda so far? Have you been to many places yet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ano...actually iie. My okasan has taken me to her work building and some restaurants, but I haven't had a full tour of Tomoeda yet." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Oh, you have to see the King Penguin Park, it's really close to my house. It has the most beautiful Sakura trees especially around the springtime." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll have to go see them sometime." Syaoran answered. 'You're the most kirei cherry blossom I've seen yet, Sakura.'  
  
"Have your sisters been to Maggie's Store yet?"  
  
"Nope, what is that?"  
  
"It's this really cool store, also near my house. It's filled with the most kawaii gadgets and stuffed animals."  
  
"That's sugoi."  
  
"Yah...maybe I can show your sisters where the store is sometime."  
  
"Master Li, here are two cups of herbal tea and a plate of saltine crackers." Lawrence said handing Syaoran a plate and two cups.  
  
"Arigato Lawrence." Syaoran said. "Oh Lawrence, once mother gets home onegai tell her that I'm tutoring someone from school. I'll be eating dinner late."  
  
"Hai, I shall tell Mistress Li. Is there anything else you need Master Li?" Lawrence said with a bow.  
  
"Nope. You're excused." Syaoran said. "Well, we'd better get started now, if we want to accomplish a lot." Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Alright." Sakura said.  
  
"Let's start with factoring polynomials, okay?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Okay." Sakura smiled. For the next hour, Syaoran helped Sakura with factoring. He gave her endless practice problems and many, many pages of notes.  
  
"I think I'm starting to get the hang of factoring! I think I might actually get a B on the factoring test! Arigato Li-san."  
  
"We'll do parabolas next...ne?"  
  
"Sure. You're a really good teacher Li-san."  
  
"Arigato, but I think that other people could do better."  
  
"Aww, stop being so modest, and just take the compliment won't you?"  
  
"Fine. Arigato, you're a very good student."  
  
"Domo." Sakura glanced at her watch, it read 6:45. "Oh my goodness, time has flown by. I better go, my oniichan will be worried about me."  
  
"Are ya sure. You could stay here for dinner." Syaoran said.  
  
"Are you sure, I'm not being a burden?"  
  
"No way, I invited you."  
  
"Alright, why not? Can I use your phone to call my otousan and oniichan."  
  
"Sure. Lawrence, onegai show Kinomoto-san to the phone. She needs to notify her parents that she is staying for dinner."  
  
"Hai, Master Li." Lawrence said leading Sakura to a phone in another room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: We're going to skip ahead a couple weeks. It's the last day of school before Christmas vacation. Sakura is in math taking her math final. She and Syaoran have gotten closer during the tutoring sessions and she starts to have feelings for him. Syaoran's feelings for Sakura become stronger and he falls in love with her. Hideki and Sakura are still going out, but they've been fighting on and off like crazy. Sakura is feeling guilty about her feelings for Syaoran and she takes it out on Hideki.)  
  
"Good Luck Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran said to Sakura while Sensei Kawamoto passes out the scantrons and no. 2 pencils.  
  
"Arigato Li-san."  
  
"I know you'll get a B!" Tomoyo said with enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm still nervous though..." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Class, you may start on the final, you have two hours. Good Luck." Sensei Kawamoto said.  
  
'I'll need more than luck Sensei. Oh goodness. I hope I do alright.' Sakura scanned through the test before starting. For the next two hours, she tried her very best on the final. She had a little trouble on the parabolas, but she felt she did fine on everything else. 'I should check my test one more time...BRING...darn bell. I remember when I rejoiced when that bell rang...imagine...me not wanting the bell to ring.' Sakura chuckles to herself.  
  
"Class, the test results will be posted during lunch." Sensei Kawamoto said. "Merry Christmas everyone, and I'll see you in the new year." After Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura turned in their tests they hurried outside to talk.  
  
"Hey how'd you do Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Ano....I think I did pretty good, considering that I just recently started paying attention in math a few weeks ago. I only had a little trouble with the parabolas." Sakura replied.  
  
"I think you easily got your B, Kinomoto-san." Syaoran said.  
  
"Arigato, I hope I did. So how was the Geometry final?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It was actually pretty easy. I had a little trouble with remembering some of the theorems, but other than that I did okay." Syaoran answered.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" Yamazaki called walking up to Sakura.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked.  
  
"How'd ya do?"  
  
"Alright. Tomoyo and Li-san think I got my B, but I still have my doubts." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, well...umm...Hideki wanted me to give you this letter." Yamazaki said.  
  
"Arigato for being the messenger." Sakura said.  
  
"Hideki said to read it and give him a reply."  
  
"Alright.." Sakura said opening the manila-colored envelope.  
  
//Dear Sakura-chan, I hope you did great on your math test! I just wanted to talk to you before Christmas vacation, so Please meet me by the Sakura tree this afternoon around 3. I have to tell you something important!  
  
Love Always, Hideki Masturi //  
  
"So what's your answer?" Yamazaki asked.  
  
"Ano...tell him I'll be there!" Sakura answered.  
  
"Alright. Gotta go. Merry Christmas and have a great vacation Tomoyo, Syaoran." Yamazaki called.  
  
"So what did Hideki want?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"He wants me to meet him by the Sakura tree after school at 3 today!" Sakura said. "He said that he had to tell me something important... I wonder what he has to say."  
  
"I wonder what he has to say...." Tomoyo wondered.  
  
"I guess I'll have to find out this afternoon. Hey what ya'll doing for vacation?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow morning. My okasan wants to see how our house and she wants to spend Christmas with her family." Syaoran answered.  
  
"I'm staying here with mother." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Otousan said that he has a surprise when I come home today. I get to find out what we're doing for Christmas vacation when I get home." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Geez, you've got a lot of surprises today, don't ya Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hai." Sakura answered.  
  
"Let's go eat some lunch." Tomoyo suggested.  
  
"Alright. I'm starved." Sakura said. Twenty minutes later, Sakura was done and ready to check her grade in math.  
  
"Tomoyo, want to come with me to check our math grade?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I already checked it, I got a 98%." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Li-san, do you want to come with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, I have to check what I got on the Geometry final." Syaoran answered. The two of them walk over to Sensei Kawamoto's classroom to look at the chart. Syaoran traced his finger over and checked his test grade and his overall grade.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I got a 98% on the final and I got a 99% in Geometry overall!" Syaoran said jumping up and down.  
  
"Good job! I'm happy for you!" Sakura said. Sakura finds Kinomoto, Sakura and slowly traces her finger over to her test grade, 95% and her overall grade, 90%. "OMG, I got a 90% overall and a 95% on the final!!!!!" Sakura said. She was so excited that she hugged Syaoran and Syaoran blushed a deep red. She was genuinely happy. Someone with sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes sees the two of them glares and continues watching them.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran! Without your help I never would've been able to get the grade!" Sakura said. Without thinking...yet again, Sakura kisses Syaoran on the cheek. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you! Now I have a chance to go to nationals!"  
  
"Sakura I'm happy for you." Syaoran says. The both of them hear a muffled 'Kawaii' and the two of them look around and see Tomoyo.  
  
"OMG! Sakura you kissed Syaoran on the cheek!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I caught you on tape. I knew that you liked Syaoran!" Sakura blushes and Syaoran blushes too.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was just thanking Li-san for helping me with my math!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"What didya get?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.  
  
"I got a 95% on the final and a 90% overall!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you!" Tomoyo said going over and hugging Sakura. "I saw Hideki storm off right after you and Syaoran kissed." Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Nani? He saw?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Shoot, this is not good." Sakura said.  
  
"What's not good?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Hideki saw me kiss you, even though it was only for helping me! I just got overexcited about my grade!" Sakura said.  
  
"Yah, it was only because I helped tutor you!" Syaoran said even though he wished that Sakura had kissed him because she liked him.  
  
"I think Hideki is upset that he has to share being captain with you." Sakura suggested.  
  
"And now he has to compete with you again, but this time over Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "What a plot for a romance novel!"  
  
"I have to talk to him! I still like him! He's my first boyfriend, and he is the first guy I've ever kissed. He's my first love! I didn't mean to kiss you Syaoran! Gomen for kissing you! I don't know what I was thinking! I must be going insane or something! I have to find Hideki before it's too late. I can't lose him!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"You'll get to talk to him at 3 remember?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yah, but I need to explain everything to him." Sakura said running off.  
  
"Oh, Sakura." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Daidouji-san, do you know why Kinomoto-san really kissed me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yah, I do. She does have feelings for you deep down Syaoran, but she's too afraid to admit them. She doesn't want to lose her first love, Hideki. You never forget your first love." Tomoyo stated.  
  
"You think that Kinomoto-san has feelings for me?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yep, that's why she and Hideki have been fighting so much! She's been feeling guilty about her feelings for you and she takes it out on Hideki." Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Oh, should I tell her how I feel?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes, but not right now. She's really confused with all of this...wait a couple days and then tell her." Tomoyo said.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: 3'o clock at the Sakura tree.) "Hideki..." Sakura said.  
  
"Nani." Hideki asked.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't mean to kiss or hug Li-san! I was overexcited about my grades that I didn't think." Sakura tried to explain.  
  
"Yah, sure. You looked like you were thinking to me." Hideki answered.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me!" Sakura exclaimed her eyes getting watery. " What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you that...well...I've changed how I feel after seeing you kiss that idiot!" Hideki said. "I bet during all those cozy math sessions , you two were probably having a make-out session. I can't believe how dense and gullible I've been. I actually thought that the two of you weren't falling in love as everyone else told me. Boy was I wrong, I can't believe you've been leading me on. Have I been that displeasing to you or did I do something to upset your or hurt you? I thought I was being perfect. I let you hang out with that guy ALONE for how many hours without making a fuss. Most guys I know would've said that you couldn't be near that guy! I didn't complain or bug you about it."  
  
"Hideki, you've been the perfect guy to me! I would never trade you in the world for anyone!" Sakura exclaimed, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I bet you'd trade Li in for me, wouldn't you?" Hideki said threateningly.  
  
"No I'd never do that! I love you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Those are just empty words coming from someone who was kissing another boy when you haven't kissed me for how many weeks?" Hideki asked.  
  
"No, it isn't like that!"  
  
"Sure....whatever. I think that we should break up. If you can't make a commitment to me, then I feel that we should break up. Merry Christmas. I hope to never see you again." Hideki exclaimed, tears falling from his eyes. He hurried off leaving Sakura alone, and Sakura started to cry so hard. She felt alone and scared, she always had Hideki to rely on, but now he was gone forever.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! Are you alright?" Syaoran asked looking at Sakura.  
  
"No....my whole life is a mess! I will never be able to see Hideki again. I truly loved him! He was so perfect, I don't know why I let him go." Sakura choked out. Syaoran leaned over and helped to pick her up. He helped her over to a bench and let her lean her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We should get you home, Sakura. I'll walk with you home." Syaoran said.  
  
"I don't know what happened. My day was so perfect with my A in math. Then I ended up breaking up with Hideki." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Well, your otousan has a surprise for you when you get home, doesn't he?" Syaoran asked trying to cheer up Sakura.  
  
"Yah. It'd better be good, but I don't think anything can brighten my day anymore." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Sakura, I have to tell you something." Syaoran said.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Ano....To tell the truth, I have feelings for you and I've had them since the day I met you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep, but with these tutoring sessions, somehow I've come to falling in love with you!" Syaoran answered.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" a voice called from behind.  
  
"What?" Syaoran and Sakura turned around. There was Hideki standing there with a gun in his hand. He was full of anger and he was very upset.  
  
TBC.............  
  
Author's Notes: How didya like it? I hope you liked it...ONEGAI REVIEW!! I hope it wasn't too boring! It's kind of scary how Hideki changed from a good guy to a crazy maniac....I guess that's what love and jealousy do to you. Oh for those of you who speak Chinese, I know that in Hong Kong that the main dialect is Cantonese not Mandarin, so Syaoran should speak Cantonese not Mandarin, but I'm going to use Mandarin okay??? I only know bits of Mandarin, not Cantonese. Gomen. 


	3. The New Student Part 3

The New Student Part 3 By: D Yuy-Winner  
  
GOMEN FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been so busy with school that I forgot to write. Baka AP World! Don't take any AP classes unless you want extra work and stress. Alright, they have two good things to them...it looks good on college application, and a weighted GPA, but still...it sucks! I DO NOT own CCS, Clamp does! Enjoy! I only own Hideki and Brandon because I made those characters up. A little note, Meiling is in this installment and she's Syaoran's cousin. Thanks to those who wrote me the names of Syaoran's sisters...it's much appreciated! YAY!! Thanks for the reviews too!!! They kept me at writing this story...even tho I haven't updated it in almost a year...he-he ^_^ *huggles readers* Arigato gozaimasu!!! Xie Xie!!! Kamsa hamnida!!!!  
  
Recap:  
  
"Ano....To tell the truth, I have feelings for you and I've had them since the day I met you." Syaoran said.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep, but with these tutoring sessions, somehow I've come to falling in love with you!" Syaoran answered.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" a voice called from behind.  
  
"What?" Syaoran and Sakura turned around. There was Hideki standing there with a gun in his hand. He was full of anger and very upset.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What are you doing Hideki?" Syaoran asked in a fierce voice.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you the way you back-stabbed me." Hideki screamed.  
  
"Put the gun down!" Syaoran said in an even more ferocious voice. Hideki slowly started to pull the trigger aiming it at Syaoran when....  
  
"DON'T HIDEKI!" Sakura screamed jumping in front of Syaoran. All of a sudden, Hideki's hand quivered and he dropped the gun to the ground.  
  
"I can't...I can't.....I can't...do it." Hideki said falling to his knees. Sakura ran over to Hideki.  
  
"Hideki, it's alright." Sakura said kneeling to him and stroking his cheeks.  
  
"I don't ....I don't know...why...or...or...how I could've done that..." Hideki breathed.  
  
"Don't worry, everything is fine now. I'm here for you, don't fret." Sakura said kissing Hideki's cheek.  
  
"Sakura, we'd better get him home." Syaoran said slowly.  
  
"I will, but I have to talk to him first." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll stay here with you." Syaoran stated.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, Hideki needs me now." Sakura said.  
  
"He isn't in his right mind though." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'll be fine. He needs me and I plan to be there for him. I think having you here would just complicate things." Sakura said.  
  
"No, I'm staying here." Syaoran said.  
  
"No, I want you to leave! Onegai!" Sakura said.  
  
"Fine, but you must let me know what happened as soon as you get home." Syaoran said.  
  
"Hai, I will." Sakura said. As soon as Syaoran left, Hideki got up.  
  
"Sakura, you will pay for the hurt you caused me." Hideki said. He pushed Sakura to the ground and punched her in the face, causing her to bleed all over. He punched her in the arm causing a blue-black mark to show up. He left her there, and ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" Touya yelled.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked. "Whoa, what happened? Why do I feel so drowsy." Sakura asked.  
  
"You took some pain killers." Touya explained.  
  
"Oh, wait...what happened to Hideki? How did I get back home??" Sakura asked starting to get out of bed.  
  
"Sakura, get back in bed! You must stay in bed until you heal." Touya said. "Otousan said you must stay home for a few days before you go on your trip."  
  
"Where is the trip?"  
  
"Remember otousan's friends that live in Hong Kong with a daughter your age?"  
  
"Yah, what do they have to do with anything?"  
  
"You're going to Hong Kong for Christmas vacation."  
  
"Oh...but wait...what about you?"  
  
"I'm staying here with Yukito for Christmas."  
  
"Oh, where's dad?"  
  
"He left already...he promised to come back in a couple days to take you to Hong Kong."  
  
"Oh, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Rest, and be happy."  
  
"Oh that sounds great..." Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, what happened to you imouto?" Touya asked looking really serious.  
  
"Nani? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"You have a broken nose and pretty big blue-black bruise on your arm and leg. You couldn't have gotten that from tripping over a rock." Touya pointed out.  
  
"The last thing I remember is that I was with Hideki talking and then he shoved me to the ground and punched me." Sakura said as last night's events started to slowly flow back to her.  
  
"Oh my kami! Is Hideki the guy that you had a crush on since seventh grade?" Touya asked getting furious.  
  
"But it doesn't seem like him, he'd never do something like that. I think that his brother Brandon might do something like that, but not Hideki! Hideki never had a bad temper, but Brandon did. Tomoyo sometimes would complain how short-tempered Brandon was." Sakura answered.  
  
"Brandon is his twin brother right?" Touya asked.  
  
"Yah, but I don't understand...why would Hideki do such a thing.." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Did he see something you did or done something that could've provoked this change in attitude?" Touya asked. Sakura slightly blushed.  
  
"Ano...I don't want to talk about it!" Sakura said softly embarrassed.  
  
"Kajiuu this is important! I must know if he saw or did something that could've caused this change in him?!" Touya exclaimed.  
  
"Promise not to make fun of me..." Sakura inquired.  
  
"Hai, I solemnly swear." Touya lied crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Ano....well...today I got my math grade. I got an A-! I couldn't believe it! Remember my math tutor, Li-san? Well, I got so overexcited that I hugged and kissed him. Tomoyo told me that Hideki saw. I was supposed to meet Hideki after school by a Sakura tree, and his whole attitude did a 180." Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Ai-yah, kajiou!" Touya said slapping himself on the forehead. "Don't you know anything? When guys see their prospective girlfriend kiss another guy, they feel used and feel as if they're not good enough... Sometimes guys overreact when they see this happen..."  
  
"Kajiou ja nani!!!!!" Sakura said bopping Touya on the head with a pillow.  
  
"Kajiou!!!" Touya said throwing a stuffed animal at Sakura.  
  
"BAKA!" Sakura said throwing a cup of water on Touya. The cup of water was on her bed-stand so she could drink something before swallowing pills.  
  
"AHH! SAKURA!!! YOU GOT ME WET!! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!!" Touya yelled. Sakura ran out of her room down to the kitchen. She grabbed two cups and filled one with ice-cold water and the other with ice. Touya came bounding down the stairs with a can of soda and he was shaking it up and down like crazy.  
  
"AKIZUKI AND ONIICHAN SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!! MAKING OUT ALL NIGHT LONG!!" Sakura taunted. She knew that Touya hated Nakuru especially since she bugged him all the time. Nakuru always pretended as if Touya and her were boyfriend and girlfriend! (A/N: This may not be true in the actual CCS plot, but this my story, and that's how I want it to be! I've never seen the Japanese version, so I don't know if it's true or not. I've only seen the English version...which SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD KAJIOU!" Touya said chasing after his little sister. Sakura sprinted up the stairs and Touya didn't see her. He was right below the staircase looking for her when......... "HOLY S**T!" Touya yelled because Sakura had dropped an ice cube down his back. Then she dumped the cup of cold water on his head and he cussed even more.  
  
"Oooo....warui oniichan! Wait, till otousan hears what you said to me!" Sakura taunted. Touya lunged at his sister and grabbed her in a headlock. He started to tickle her and she giggled like crazy. "Oniichan, stop it!!" Sakura giggled.  
  
"Iie. Not until you say that you're the kajiou!" Touya said.  
  
"Iie..." Sakura giggled even more.  
  
"Alright then, I'll keep tickling you."  
  
"Fine, I'm the kajiou.." Sakura said, but as soon as Touya let her go, she yelled," NOT!!!" She ran off laughing like crazy.  
  
"I give up kajiou, you win." Touya said raising his arms in defeat still holding the soda-can.  
  
"Alright, but you must promise not to call me kajiou! My name is Sakura, not kajiou."  
  
"Alright Sakura, you win." Touya said with a slight grin on his face. As soon as she got close enough to him, he grabbed her into a headlock. Then he opened the soda can and squirted all the soda over her hair and on her face. "Kanpai!" he said as he was pouring the soda on her.  
  
"ARGH ONIICHAN! You'll pay."  
  
"How, you have no more ice left." Touya said when he felt humongous pain in between his legs. "OOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Sakura kicked him, but not very hard you-know-where. It was enough to cause him to let her go in surprise but it didn't hurt that much.  
  
"Ha-ha, I told you'll pay." Sakura said prancing off to her room. She was laughing the entire way watching her oniichan cross his legs with the same, shocked expression on his face. Sakura showered to get all the soda out, and changed into her pajamas. 'Only a couple days until I go to Hong Kong...' Sakura smiled as she fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~* (The Next Morning)  
  
Sakura awoke from her slumber. She heard her alarm clock ringing. She yawned looking over at her clock, it read 10:30 PM. 'I don't want to get up...'  
  
"Sakura, come and eat your breakfast!" Touya called. Sakura ran downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"What did you cook?"  
  
"Scrambled eggs and a couple half pieces of toast."  
  
"I bet you poisoned them, ne?"  
  
"Hey, you got a phone call this morning. I think he said his name was Li- san, he really wanted to talk to you, but I thought you should still sleep."  
  
"Did you get his phone number?"  
  
"Nope, why should I? It's not my friend..."  
  
"Argh, oniichan! You did that on purpose. I need to speak to Li-san!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe he'll call you back, I have to get to the university library. I'm meeting up with Yukito-san. See ya around lunchtime. Yukito might be around so you might want to clean up a bit." Touya said chuckling.  
  
'What's wrong with how I look...' Sakura ran over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 'Oh my kami!' Sakura's face was covered with makeup, she looked like a clown. For the next couple of minutes, the words 'Baka Oniichan' could be heard throughout the neighborhood. The phone rang and Sakura ran to pick it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Oh hey, what's up?"  
  
"Syaoran called me and told me what happened last night... Are you alright?"  
  
"Hai, except for a broken nose and a big black and blue bruise on my arm, I'm alright."  
  
"That seems so unlike Hideki, it seems more like what Brandon might do."  
  
"Yah, I was thinking that last night too."  
  
"I called earlier this morning, but you weren't awake."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I called this morning, but you still were asleep."  
  
"BAKA ONIICHAN!!"  
  
"Nani did Touya do now?"  
  
"He told me that Li-san called this morning."  
  
"Oh, I wonder WHY you want to speak to Syaoran."  
  
"No it's nothing like that...I was supposed to call him last night, but I didn't. I forgot to. Did Li-san tell ya what happened last night?"  
  
"He said he told you his true feelings."  
  
"Yah.."  
  
"So, what's wrong? Don't you have feelings for him too?"  
  
"Hai, but I don't want to be in another relationship...look at how I screwed up the great relationship I had with Hideki..."  
  
"You have the whole Christmas break to think about it because he left for Hong Kong. That reminds me, what did your otousan have planned for your vacation?"  
  
"He's taking to visit his friend's family in Hong Kong."  
  
"Hey maybe you might bump into him there."  
  
"You know what? That never even occurred to me...both of us will be in Hong Kong at the same time."  
  
"I think you should tell him how you feel, but tell him you're not ready for a relationship."  
  
"I guess....maybe..."  
  
"He'll understand after all that's happened."  
  
"I dunno...Do you have his phone number?"  
  
"Uh-huh...he said to give it to you, in case you needed to talk to him. Let me go get it...hold on.....Aaahhh, here it is...." Tomoyo said giving Sakura the phone number.  
  
"Well I'd better go wash..."  
  
"Okay, onegai try to call Syaoran...he seemed really worried about you."  
  
"I'll try...ja. I'll call you to tell you when I leave for Hong Kong."  
  
"Ja ne." Sakura hung up and the phone and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change out her pajamas. She changed into a pair of jeans and light pink sweatshirt. She screwed up the courage and started to dial Syaoran's phone number.  
  
"Hello." A feminine voice said.  
  
"May I please speak to Syaoran Li."  
  
"Hai, hold on."  
  
"Hello." Syaoran said.  
  
"Syaoran, this is Sakura."  
  
"Oh, hey. Are you okay? I've been so worried about you."  
  
"Yah, I'm perfectly fine."  
  
"That's good to hear. I hope you don't mind but I told Daidouji-san what happened."  
  
"Yah, I already talked to her this morning."  
  
"Oh...have you talked to Hideki to straighten things out?"  
  
"Well, not really. He left rather quickly after you left."  
  
"Okay...well you'd better talk to him."  
  
"Yah, I will eventually."  
  
"I'm happy that you're doing alright, but I gotta go, my okasan is setting up for this big Christmas party and she's inviting everyone. I promised I'd help her with the organization since my sisters are more worried about their attire than for the actual party, itself."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ja." Sakura hung up the phone and sighed. 'I hope I don't bump into Syaoran in Hong Kong. He'll want to murder Hideki for what he did to me. I don't want Hideki to be hurt because it wasn't his fault. It's my fault for not telling him that I developed feelings for Syaoran during those tutoring sessions. He had the right to be upset.'  
  
"Hey kajiou, we're home!" Touya said.  
  
~*~*~ (A couple days later)  
  
"Sakura, you ready to go to Hong Kong?" Sakura's otousan called.  
  
"Yah, let me grab my last suitcase." Touya, Yukito, Sakura, and her otousan load into the car and drive to the airport.  
  
"Flight 1818 for Hong Kong is boarding at gate 12." A voice on the intercom played throughout the lobby.  
  
"Well that's us." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Arigato Touya and Yukito for watching over Sakura. I hope that this trip will cheer her up." Fujitaka said.  
  
"Ja ne Touya and Yukito-san!" Sakura said giving them both a hug.  
  
"Sayonara Sakura. Make sure not to make any guys fall in love with you while you're in Hong Kong or they will be in deep trouble." Touya said to his sister. Sakura couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was joking.  
  
"Ja Sakura and Mr. Kinomoto." Yukito called.  
  
"I'll give you guys a call when we get in Hong Kong." Fujitaka said waving. Sakura and her otousan find their seats and sit down.  
  
"I'm going to take a little nap, Sakura." Fujitaka told his daughter.  
  
"Alright." Sakura said before slipping on her headphones and listening to the song 'Purachina' wash over her. All of a sudden she felt her cell phone vibrate.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sakura, its me Tomoyo. I thought I'd give you some company while you're on the plane."  
  
"Sugoi. My otousan already fell asleep, sleeping like a baby."  
  
"So have you talked to Syaoran after you called him once."  
  
"Nope, I didn't even tell him I was going to be in Hong Kong or what really happened that night."  
  
"Ai-yah...why not?"  
  
"I know that Syaoran will want to murder Hideki once he finds out, and it isn't Hideki's fault that I never told him about my feelings for Syaoran. All of this is my own fault." Sakura sighed.  
  
"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."  
  
"Yah, I know, but until that time comes I'm not going to think about it."  
  
"Well, you won't be able to avoid it forever."  
  
"Ooo, they're showing one of those airplane movies. So they're dimming the lights."  
  
"Those are sooo cheesy. I can't believe that you actually like watching those movies. They're usually those subtitled, black and white, samurai movies. So typical since there's soo many foreigners on the airplanes."  
  
"Well, I'd better go. My okasan wants to go shopping. I already gave you your gifts for Christmas ne?"  
  
"Hai. They're humongous, but I can't wait to open them. I hope you enjoy the gift that I got you."  
  
"I'll absolutely adore anything you give me. I hope you like the gift I got you."  
  
"I probably will! Ja." Sakura sat through two of those subtitled, black and white, samurai movies before taking a little nap.  
  
"Sakura, wake up!" Fujitaka said shaking his daughter.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We're in Hong Kong!"  
  
"Hontou ni?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura and her otousan go and find their luggage and got ahold of a taxi to take them to the house they are staying at. When they reached it, it looked huge. It was a pretty big estate for someone that lived in a modest neighborhood.  
  
"Wow, that's amazing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Who's your friend that lives here otousan?"  
  
"Li Chiyako."  
  
"Oh...what's the daughter's name?"  
  
"Li Meiling."  
  
"Oh." Sakura and her otousan carry their luggage to the house and pay the taxi car driver.  
  
"Welcome!" A thin, tall woman with short, cropped, black hair called.  
  
"Chiyako-san!" Fujitaka called giving her a hug.  
  
"Where's Wufei?"  
  
"He's on some business, but he should be home soon. Would you like to meet my daughter, Meiling?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Li Meiling!"  
  
"Coming!" A thin, 5'5" girl called. She had long, raven-colored hair that reached below her butt. "What mama?"  
  
"This is the Kinomoto family: my best guy friend, Fujitaka, and his daughter Sakura. His son, Touya is back in Japan. They're staying with us for Christmas vacation."  
  
"Oh right. Welcome. Mama, I need my gown for the ball tonight at Auntie's Yelan's ball."  
  
"Didn't it already arrive?" Chiyako asked her daughter.  
  
"No, Lawrence already checked twice."  
  
"Oh dear, I guess you'll just have to wear one of your old gowns."  
  
"But mama, I wanted to show cousin, Li-Li my new dress. I bragged to Li-Li about it all of yesterday."  
  
"Well, isn't that too bad? You had no right to brag to your cousin in the first place. Yelan told me that he's upset about something that happened at school."  
  
"Fine then mama. What do you suggest that I wear?"  
  
"Wear that dress by that new Chinese designer. That ruby-red, spaghetti strap number that reaches your ankles. The one your otousan doesn't like because he claims it hugs your curves." Chiyako said with a giggle.  
  
"Alright, but you have to fix my hair." Meiling called running back upstairs.  
  
"Fine." Turning towards Fujitaka and Sakura, "Gomen about that. There's this big ball tonight for the return of Yelan Li and her family. They moved to Japan but they're visiting this Christmas. Both of you can come to the ball if you would like. You'd come as our guests of course."  
  
"I don't have a gown though..." Sakura faltered.  
  
"You can borrow one of Meiling's dresses. You look like you're about the same size. hyaku, and run upstairs so you'll have enough time to get yourself ready." Sakura hurried to Meiling's room.  
  
"Li-san, can I borrow one of your gowns for the ball?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure, take your pick." Meiling replied.  
  
"Alright, arigato." Sakura said while she scanned Meiling's closet. She found a gorgeous shamrock-green gown with straps that hung around her shoulders.  
  
"Here's a pair of shoes that should fit." Meiling said handing Sakura a pair of the shamrock-green, strappy heels.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura said.  
  
"Aren't you going to fix your hair or wear any make-up?"  
  
"Ano...iie. I don't know how to wear make-up and I think my hair looks alright with this dress."  
  
"No, no, no. You look gorgeous in the dress and heels, but you're hair doesn't match. It has to be more bouncy or fluffy to light up your face. Plus, you need to add a simple touch of make-up."  
  
"Wow, I guess I don't know anything."  
  
"Don't worry that's why you have me." Meiling said with a bright smile.  
  
"Arigato Li-san."  
  
"Call me Meiling."  
  
"Hai, arigato Meiling." After a couple of hours, Meiling and Sakura were ready for the ball. Sakura hair was a bouncy flow of curls with a hint of makeup while Meiling had soft waves with deep red lipstick and bronze eyeshadow.  
  
"Sakura, why do you have that blue-black bruise on your arm?" Meiling asked noticing it from where her skin is exposed on the dress.  
  
"Oh that..." Sakura face changed expressions.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"This ex-boyfriend of mine got upset because he saw me kissing another guy. I only kissed him because he helped me to get an 'A' in math. I really needed the 'A' so I could play soccer. My ex almost shot the guy I kissed, but chickened out. I thought that my ex wanted me to help him, so I had the other guy leave and my ex punched me and left."  
  
"Wow, gomen!" Meiling said running over and giving Sakura a hug.  
  
"Hey it's okay. I'm fine now. You know your cousin you were talking about 'Li-Li'?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yah? What about him?" Meiling asked.  
  
"OMG? That's a guy!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh I thought he was girl because I was going to ask you to introduce her, I mean him, to me."  
  
"Sure, you're probably going to see him a lot during Christmas anyway. We always spend Christmas together. It's a Li family tradition."  
  
"Li-Li, isn't his real name is it?"  
  
"No way. It's just a nickname. We made it girly because he's surrounded by women. It's kinda funny, but his real name is..." Meiling started but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey are you girls ready to go?" Chiyako asked.  
  
"Hai." Both girls answered.  
  
"Don't you two girls look like a set of princesses off to a ball for your Prince Charmings." Wufei said peeking his head through the door.  
  
"Arigato." Sakura said politely.  
  
"Sakura, this is my otousan, Wufei Li." Meiling said.  
  
"Hajimemashite." Sakura said bowing.  
  
"Huh?" Wufei looked confused.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" Chiyako, Meiling, and Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"How do you know Japanese, Meiling and Chiyako?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I am Japanese." Chiyako said.  
  
"Then okasan taught it to me, but otousan never bothered to learn because he likes his Chinese better."  
  
"Didn't your otousan tell you that he went to school with me since we were in grammar school?!" Chiyako asked.  
  
"Nope, but that's interesting to know. Oh, by the way, is my otousan going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai, he borrowed one of Wufei's tuxes. Let's load up in the limos." Chiyako said.  
  
"Limos..." Sakura said dreamily. This was the second time she had been on a limo, and she was reminiscing about the first time, which was with Syaoran. After a short ride, they got off at an even bigger house. It was two or three times the size of Chiyako's house.  
  
"Wow....."  
  
"I know, isn't Li-Li's house impressive?" Meiling asked. (A/N: Tho Meiling and Sakura aren't great friends...it'll be easier if I refer to Meiling as Meiling...there will be too many 'Li-san's...too confusing...^_^)  
  
"It's amazing." Sakura sighed.  
  
"Let's go." Meiling said grabbing her arm and going inside.  
  
"Good evening Meiling. Who's your guest?" Yelan asked.  
  
"This is Kinomoto Sakura. She's our guest, she's friends with mama." Meiling answered bowing to her aunt.  
  
"I see. Welcome Kinomoto-san, I hope you can make yourself feel at home. You must excuse me I have to greet my other guests." Yelan said.  
  
"Wait, auntie is Li-Li around somewhere? I want him to meet Kinomoto-san." Meiling said.  
  
"Yah, he's probably in his room. I let him skip greeting the guests because he's been really worried about one of his friends from school."  
  
"Okay. Xie xie auntie." Meiling said. "Come on, you'll get to see Li Li's room early."  
  
"Wow, this house is so big." Sakura said.  
  
"I'll go in and talk to him first and then I'll introduce you." Meiling said knocking on the door and going in. Meiling started talking in rapid Mandarin and a voice that sounded familiar answered back, just as fast in rapid Mandarin. Sakura couldn't understand a word they were saying. The only words she could understand were wanshang hao, ni hao, and ni hao ma.  
  
"Sakura, there you are. Come on, I want you to meet someone." Chiyako said grabbing Sakura and hurrying her downstairs.  
  
"Wait...Meiling was going to introduce..." Sakura said before she was interrupted by Chiyako.  
  
"This is another one of your father's Japanese friends that moved to China. They live in Beijing, but traveled to Hong Kong just for the party."  
  
"OMG! Pearl-san!" Sakura said hurrying over and hugging a girl about the same age as Sakura. Pearl was gorgeous with shimmery black hair with orangish-brown highlights. She was shorter than Sakura, but looked very sophisticated.  
  
"Sakura-san!" Pearl cried hugging one of her closet friends.  
  
"I can't believe you're here! Papa said I wouldn't get to see you until New Years, this is so exciting!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I assume that the two of you know one another." Chiyako replied with a smile.  
  
"Ni hao Heero and An-Mei Matsuura." Sakura said bowing to Pearl's parents.  
  
"Yah, I forgot to tell ya Chiyako, Sakura met the Matsuura's from a previous summer, in which they came to visit in Japan." Fujitaka said.  
  
"I see." Chiyako answered. The adults start up a conversation and Pearl and Sakura decide to find a place to it down and chat.  
  
"So...what's up Sakura?" Pearl asked.  
  
"Nothing much except what my otousan told you." Sakura said.  
  
"I can't believe that boy! When you introduced me to him, he seemed like an honest and trustworthy guy. He seemed collected and a sweet guy without a quick temper." Pearl said.  
  
"Yah, well so did I, but it was my own fault for not telling him that I had developed feelings for Li-san." (A/N: Just for clarification: Pearl doesn't really know who the guy Sakura has developed feelings for...she only knows that Sakura refers to him as Li-san.)  
  
"It's not your fault. Things happen, and you can't choose who you fall in love with or not because I know if ya could, you wouldn't have done anything to hurt Matsuri-kun in that way." Pearl said.  
  
"Whatever, so have you found any prospective guys?"  
  
"Yah, there's this kawaii guy at my school, I think he kinda likes me, but I'm not sure."  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"Well, he's really kawaii, sweet, polite."  
  
"Awww...how sugoi!"  
  
"I can't believe that you actually are wearing makeup and dressed up all fancy!"  
  
"Well, Meiling helped me..."  
  
"Oh you mean, Chiyako's daughter, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hmmm...I have to find out how she did it because I never was able to get you in a dress with makeup...no matter what I tried."  
  
"You just don't have skills like that of Meiling!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"SAKURA!" Meiling yelled rushing over to Sakura.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked turning around.  
  
"I wanted to introduce you to Li-Li!! When I went to introduce you to him, you disappeared. Now he has to go greet guests and he probably won't be able to met you until after dinner!" Meiling complained.  
  
"Gomenasai." Sakura said bowing.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"How you met Matsuura Pearl?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yah...we're acquaintances." Meiling answered curtly.  
  
"Yah...we've known each other for a long time, Sakura. We've always been forced to compete against each other because we're the same age." Pearl explained to Sakura.  
  
"Hmph...forced...forced my butt! You enjoyed the competition and you know it!" Meiling spat.  
  
"Yah...whatever...I didn't but you did! You always thought everything was a competition; a competition that you had to beat me at." Pearl exclaimed her tone changing.  
  
"Hey guys...that's in the past...no more fighting...let's look for kakkoii guys!" Sakura suggested.  
  
"No that's okay...I suddenly feel ill...I'll go help Li-Li greet guests." Meiling said leaving.  
  
"Wow...there was definitely tension between you two." Sakura noted.  
  
"Yah...well we've always had to compete at academics, sports, you name it. Meiling took it soo seriously, she always had to win no matter what." Pearl answered.  
  
"What about her cousin Li-Li, isn't he the same age? Did he compete with ya'll?"  
  
"Nope...he didn't really care. He knew what he was superior at and what he wasn't. He didn't like to brag or boast. He's the perfect guy." Pearl replied and Sakura noticed the love that Pearl held for Meiling's cousin.  
  
"You really like him, ne?"  
  
"Yah...too bad he moved away to Japan. It made my heart break into two pieces."  
  
"I can't wait to meet the guy that caused my friend, polygamous as she is, to suddenly want one guy." Sakura laughed.  
  
"Hey...I've always been a one man type of woman. I just don't see that there's a problem with flirting with other guys."  
  
"Sure. I believe you." Sakura said laughing. A pair of chestnut brown eyes watched Sakura from across the room. The eyes did a double take, not sure if the person the eyes viewed were a mystical illusion or not.  
  
"Attention, all guests are to report to the dining room. Dinner starts in 10 minutes." A voice called out of a mysterious intercom. Everyone hurried to the dining room. Pearl and Sakura sit by one another at the humongous dining table. Sakura looked at the front table and noticed two familiar chestnut brown eyes. 'Could that be Li-san? Naw...it couldn't be. I'm imagining things.'  
  
"Sakura, you'd better serve yourself before someone eats all your food." Pearl said.  
  
"Yah..." Sakura said dishing some food on her plate.  
  
"Are you excited? There's a ball after dinner. It's going to be fun! We'll have to both dance with Li-Li, he's a great dancer." Pearl said going on and on about Li-Li.  
  
"You're really in love with this guy. Wow...it's kawaii. Although, I'm just curious, does Meiling know?"  
  
"Yah...she's known for a long time. Maybe that's what increased her hatred toward me."  
  
"I don't think she hates you! No one could hate you, Pearl! You're too sweet and kind!"  
  
"Awww...arigato Sakura! You're such a great friend!!"  
  
"Thanks...wait. If you've liked this guy for so long, how come you never told me? But you can tell your 'enemy,' Meiling?"  
  
"Oh that's because, you didn't know him and I knew that nothing would ever happen. He doesn't show any interest in girls. He's more worried about his duties, school, etc. Besides, Meiling could see the affection I have for her cousin in my eyes. She isn't dense."  
  
"Oh...Gomen...I feel so bad for you."  
  
"Hey its not bad, if he's not interested in girls...at least he's not going out with anyone."  
  
"Yah...I guess that is good."  
  
"Pearl, I have to go ask my otousan something. I'll be back." Sakura said walking to go find her father.  
  
"Pearl, who's that girl you were talking to?" A deep voice asked. Pearl turned around to find...  
  
"Syaoran! Hey! I'm so glad you've come back to visit! I've missed you!" Pearl exclaimed.  
  
"Yah, me too. Pearl, who was that girl you were talking to?"  
  
"Oh she's one of my best friends. She is visiting Hong Kong from Japan."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Why are you so curious? Do you have a crush on her?" Pearl asked joking.  
  
"Iie, I'm just curious." Syaoran said blushing.  
  
"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura." Pearl replied.  
  
"Oh...umm...xie xie." 'So it really is her! I can't believe she's here! I have to talk to her.'  
  
"So, would you like me to introduce you to her?"  
  
"Oh...that's okay. I have to go greet some guests I missed. I'll be back. Save a dance for me." Syaoran called over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh...he's sooo gorgeous." Pearl sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to let you have him...he deserves better." Meiling snapped appearing behind Pearl.  
  
"Wha---"  
  
"You heard what I said. If my cousin develops a crush on you, I won't let you have him. He deserves someone like...ummm...Kinomoto-san."  
  
"What gives you the right to decide who he should be with? That's his decision."  
  
"Well look, he's going to go talk to Kinomoto. I don't think he's picking you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran called to Sakura.  
  
'That voice is so familiar! Is it Li-san?' "Li-san?" Sakura asked turning around.  
  
"Kinomoto-san...I can't believe its really you!" Syaoran exclaimed. He walks briskly closer to her. He slowly digests Sakura's beauty and her cute confused look. 'I love it when she looks confused...she's sooo kawaii!'  
  
"Wow...is that really you?"  
  
"Hai..." He rushes over and gives her a hug.  
  
"Daijoubou ka?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Come with me, let's go talk outside..." Syaoran says grabbing Sakura's hand. He leads her out into the courtyard gardens. They find a secluded spot and sit on a bench.  
  
"Wow...I didn't think I was actually going to see you Li..." Sakura faltered.  
  
"Yah...I didn't even know you were going to be in Hong Kong."  
  
"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid." Sakura says trying to cover up her bruise on her arm.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh...it's nothing."  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran exclaims removing her hand and fingering the bruise. Syaoran's touch left Sakura feeling tingly. "Is this from Matsuri?"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Ano...hai..."  
  
"Damn...I knew I should've stayed with you! Its my fault! I should've protected you from that monster! How could I have been so stupid to leave you alone with that...that...I can't even say it! GAH!"  
  
"Its not your fault! I thought that Hideki had forgiven me and he wanted me to comfort him! I'm soo---oo gullible!"  
  
"You're not gullible! I should've been there to protect you! If I loved you as much as I say I do, then I would've been there for you."  
  
"It's not your fault!" Sakura says putting her hand up to Syaoran's face and stroking it.  
  
"Sakura...I love you soo---oo much! I don't want anything to ever happen to you! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Syaoran said cupping his hands on Sakura's chin. Slowly leaning over, Syaoran kisses Sakura. He pulls her closer and Sakura kisses him back.  
  
Sakura suddenly breaks off the kiss. "I can't do this, not to Hideki...I can't. We can't do this. I promised myself not to get into another relationship! I can't...gomen Li-san."  
  
"But Sakura...I've wanted this for so long...I love you! Can't you see that? I want to be with you! Don't you want this too?"  
  
"I can't...I just can't! I can't hurt Hideki anymore than I already have. I just can't be with you Li-san! I'm sorry...the most we can be is friends." Sakura said running back inside the house.  
  
TBC....  
  
mwehe-he-he ^_^ I will update this again before summer is over! I promise! I have nothing else to do except AP Bio and AP Comp summer work...grrr...*shakes fist* Newayz, I hope that you liked it! It only gets better from here on....^_^ There will be little obstacles for Sakura and Syaoran to overcome...but hey what couple doesn't? Gomen...this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to prolong the story...he-he ^_^ 


	4. The New Student Part 4

**The New Student Part 4**  
**By: D Yuy-Winner**

Annyong Haseyo minna-san!! Thanks for all the reviews...I'm glad that ya'll like my story!! He-he ^_^ You guys are very **SUGOI**!! I turned 16 on June 18th....he-he ^_^ YAY!!! I'm happy! Well my disclaimer for the chapter is...*dun, dun, dun* I don't own CCS but I own Brandon and Hideki because I made them up! Surprise, surprise... To clear something up, Meiling isn't going to have feelings for Syaoran, she's just playing the role of protective cousin and maybe matchmaker...he-he ^_^ Well I hope that you enjoy!!!! BTW, do any of ya'll listen to Korean Pop (Kpop)? Like BoA or SES? Just curious. Please don't forget to **REVIEW**, those are what keeps me going!! They are very much appreciated. Maybe at the very end of the story, I will make a shout out to all those who have reviewed!! Oh, btw...there's a part where Touya talks about his erm...relationship with Yukito in in this chapter... I hope none of you will be offended!! It's only a pinch...I promise!! Thanks!! 

**Recap:**

"Sakura...I love you soo---oo much! I don't want anything to ever happen to you! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Syaoran said cupping his hands on Sakura's chin. Slowly leaning over, Syaoran kisses Sakura. He pulls her closer and Sakura kisses him back. 

Sakura suddenly breaks off the kiss. "I can't do this, not to Hideki...I can't. We can't do this. I promised myself not to get into another relationship! I can't...gomen Li-san." 

"But Sakura...I've wanted this for so long...I love you! Can't you see that? I want to be with you! Don't you want this too?" 

"I can't...I just can't! I can't hurt Hideki anymore than I already have. I just can't be with you Li-san! I'm sorry...the most we can be is friends." Sakura said running back inside the house. 

*~*~*~* 

Sakura ran in the house and slowly searched for her otousan. She found him talking in a big group. 

"Otousan, can I go back to Chiyako's house? I'm not feeling very well." Sakura said. 

"Sure. Do you want me to go with you?" Mr. Kinomoto asked. 

"Iie, I'll be fine. Tell your friends that I'm sorry for leaving the party early." 

"It's no problem sweetie. I'm sure that they'll understand." 

"Okay, that's good. Oyasuminasai, otousan." Sakura said giving her otousan a hug before leaving to go in the limo. 

*~*~*~* 

'Kinomoto-san, I have to talk to you! Damn...' Syaoran thought before running after Sakura. While running he accidentally bumps into Pearl. 

"Oh hey Pearl, did you see Kinomoto-san come past here?" 

"Hai, she went to talk to her otousan." 

"Hmmm...." Syaoran hums looking around for Sakura. 

"Why are you so interested in Sakura?" 

"I was talking with her and we...uh...got interrupted." 

"Oh....well...are you ready for that dance I was supposed to save you?" 

"Maybe later, I have to talk with Kinomoto-san first. Thanks for your help Pearl." Syaoran said before rushing off. 

'Hmmm...I thought that Sakura and Syaoran didn't know each other? Why is Syaoran so interested in Sakura?' Pearl thought to herself. 

"Can't you tell?" Meiling said to Pearl easily. 

"Nani?" 

"You're so readable." Meiling smirked. 

"Huh?" 

"Syaoran is in love with Kinomoto-san!" 

"That can't be! They haven't even know each other for more than five months! He's never been interested in girls before...what has changed???" 

"He's fallen in love...love can do crazy things." 

"No it's not true!! I won't believe it until I hear it from Syaoran!" Pearl exclaimed. 

"Fine do whatever you want, but you know the truth deep down." Meiling said before leaving. 

'NO! There's no way that Syaoran is IN LOVE!! He's never looked or cared for girls in that way!!! But even if he is, it should be me, not Sakura! I should be the one that holds Syaoran's heart! She hasn't even known him that long...I've known him since we were little. I've liked him since we were kids...if Sakura is the one, then I don't think I could forgive her nor be friends with her ever again.' Pearl thought. 

~*~*~ 

While walking away Syaoran bumps into his cousin, Meiling. 

"Meiling!? Do you have any idea where Kinomoto-san went?" Syaoran asked his heart beating fast. 

"Yah...I heard her tell her otousan that she was leaving for my okasan's house." 

"Xie xie Meiling!" Syaoran said running. 

"Take our limo! The driver's name is Mao!" Meiling called over her shoulder. 

"Xie xie, again Meiling!" Syaoran called over his shoulder. He ran outside and located Meiling's limo. "Qing take me to Chiyako's house as quickly as possible." The driver nodded and drove Syaoran there in five minutes. 

'I have to talk to Kinomoto-san.' Syaoran thought. 

"Here you are." The driver said. 

"Xie xie, I'll see that you get a raise." Syaoran said with a smile. He ran up the path to Meiling's house and rang the doorbell. 

"Hello...welcome to the Li Residence. The masters...oh, ni hao Master Li." The butler said startled, "What brings you here. Mistress Li isn't home at the moment." 

"I'm looking for Meiling's guest, Kinomoto Sakura." 

"Oh she just got here. Would you like to come in while I retrieve her?" 

"Sure." Syaoran said walking in. 

"I'll be back in a moment." Syaoran sighed looking around the house that he knew almost as well as his own. 

"Master Li, Miss Kinomoto is indisposed at the moment. She requests that she not see anyone." 

"I don't care. I have to talk to her, NOW!" Syaoran roared. 

"Well if you must see her that bad, she is in her room. She is boarding in the room next Mistress Meiling's room." 

"Xie xie." Syaoran said before running down the long hall until he reached an oak door and he knocks. 

"Kinomoto-san? Let me in! I need to talk to you!" Syaoran said calmly. 

"Iie...I don't want to see you!" 

"Kinomoto-san! I need to speak to you, please open the door or I will be forced to break it down." 

"Break it down! I can't talk to you, I don't know what I will do! So just go away!" 

"No, we need to talk about this...come on and open the door." Syaoran coaxed. 

"I'm sorry, but I just can't talk to you, so please just leave." Sakura sighed. 

"Fine, I'll break down this door, but remember you are a guest at this house. You wouldn't want to be bothersome by making my aunt and uncle pay for the repairs from the broken door, would you?" 

"Shimatta...fine. I'll open the door, but I'm not speaking to you." Sakura said and opened the door. Syaoran looked at Sakura and she turned away from him. 

"Fine, don't look at me. All I ask is that you will listen to me." 

"..." 

"I'll take that silence as a go ahead. What happened tonight was all my fault. I didn't mean to kiss you tonight, but I couldn't help it. You looked so pretty and the mood was right. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I'm sorry if that offended you or upset you in any way. I didn't mean for the kiss to do that. I know you just got out of relationship and I didn't meant to overstep any bounds." 

"You didn't. It's not all your fault either. I kissed you back, ne? I just feel like I'm being disloyal to Hideki, and I don't want to do that. He's such a good guy." Sakura replied. 

"If he's such a good guy then why did he hurt you?" 

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense." 

"Why do you want to be loyal to a guy that hurt you and caused that bruise on your arm?" 

"I don't know..." Sakura said, lost in her thoughts. She remembered the tingle she felt when Syaoran touched it. 

"I wouldn't ever hurt you!" 

"I know...it's just...just...." 

"What?" Syaoran asked moving closer to her, close enough to give her a hug. 

"I was just in a great relationship, and I ruined it. How do I know that if I get into a relationship with you, I won't screw it up? Because I know that if I do, it'll ruin our friendship, and I don't want that nor need that." 

"Well...I know that I could love you forever and I will always be there for you whether a friend or as someone that you love." 

"Oh Li-san..." 

"Its true...I will never leave you no matter what happens." 

"Li-san..." Sakura said looking deep into his eyes. 

"I just want you to be happy, and if that happiness is to someone else, then be it. I'll support you 100%." 

"Thank you Li-san!!" Sakura said looking even more deeper into Syaoran's eyes. 

"Eh-hem...well why don't you go to sleep now...you look exhausted. I'll talk to you later." Syaoran said not wanting to look into those entrancing emerald green eyes. He didn't know what he would do if he did look into her eyes. 

"Okay...oyasuminasai! And Li-san...arigato for coming to talk to me... I feel better..." Sakura said before closing her door. 

~*~ Next Morning 

"Ohayo Sakura!" Meiling called happily walking into Sakura's room and opening the shutters. 

"Go away..." Sakura croaked hiding farther underneath her covers. 

"Sakura, I want you to come shopping with me!" Meiling said completely ignoring Sakura's comment. 

"No, I'd prefer just to stay right here in bed, where its nice and warm." 

"Come on Sakura, we have to leave as quickly as possible." Meiling chirruped. 

"Just five more minutes...FIVE...is that too much to ask?" Sakura asked. 

"Yes it is...now get up before I have to force you to wake up in ways that aren't going to make you happy." 

"Iie!" Sakura said throwing one of her pillows at Meiling and missed. 

"Sakura you don't have to be so violent! Geez, your otousan wasn't kidding when he said it's harder to get you to wake up than pulling teeth! Aiyah...this will be harder than I thought..." Meiling murmured. 

"...snore..." Sakura snored. 

"Sakura, I'm giving you one more chance to wake up or I'm going to throw buckets of freezing cold water on you." Meiling warned. "Wei, please grab some buckets of freezing cold water for me." Meiling called. 

"Awww...Meiling...you're evil. Alright I'm up..." Sakura said surrendering. 

"Yay...now get dressed. Wei has already cooked breakfast...hurry up before it gets cold." 

"It's freezing!" Sakura said shivering. She hurried to her closet and grabbed two long-sleeve shirts, a pink hooded sweatshirt, and a pair of jeans. She quickly showered and got dressed. 

"Sakura...you're finally up! What would you like for breakfast?" Meiling asked cheerfully. 

"A triple jumbo frappachino...and to wipe that smile on your face..." Sakura muttered. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." 

"Oh...just some coffee and an orange." 

"That's all?" 

"Don't worry...I'll eat more when I become alive." Sakura assured her. 

"I'll be back. I have to call someone..." 

"Hai...I'll finish my food and we can go shopping." 'Wow...I can't believe I'm even up at this ungodly hour...wow?! I'm never up earlier than 11 AM except on school days! Well this shopping trip better be worth it...' 

"Are you ready?" Meiling asked. 

"Iie...I can't believe I got up at this hour..." 

"Don't worry, it'll be fun and well worth it! Plus there's a skating rink right in the mall..." 

~*~ 

"Wow...they have the San-x store here?! I wanna see if they have any Buru Buru merchandise I don't have!" Sakura exclaimed excited. 

"Okay...well I have to go to somewhere...so I'll be back later..." Meiling said with a wave. 

"Sure...ja!" Sakura said before becoming immersed into the Buru Buru merchandise. "Oooo...this Buru Buru stuffed animal is sooo kawaii!!" 

"Kinomoto-san is that you?" a familiar voice asked. 

"Oh...hey Li-san! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked turning around. 

"I am supposed to meet Meiling around here. I wonder where she went." Syaoran answered. 

"I don't know...she told me she had to go somewhere...she'll be back later." 

"Oh...so what are you doing up so early?" 

"Ano..." 

"Cause if I remember correctly you absolutely despise waking up before 11AM..." 

"Meiling insisted that I come shopping with her...so I was like sure whatever...'cause she was nice enough to let me borrow that dress I was wearing last night." 

"Oh...are you sure because I don't think just insisting is enough to get you out of the bed in the morning." Syaoran said. 

"Well, okay, I have to admit that Meiling threatened to throw buckets of freezing cold water on me." Sakura said and Syaoran laughed. 

"That sounds just about right, pure Meiling and harsh enough to get you out of bed." Syaoran laughed. 

"Don't be so mean! It's not _hard_ to get me out of bed." Sakura exclaimed play-hitting Syaoran. 

"Hey you know that I'm only kidding." 

"Yah I know." Sakura smiled innocently and giggled. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I just remembered that Meiling called you Li-Li and when I first heard that nickname, I thought you were a girl..." 

"Well it's not my fault, my stupid cousins and mother made that dumb nickname for me!" Syaoran flared. 

"Don't worry. I think it's kinda kawaii! It fits you!" Sakura smiled and Syaoran blushed. 

"Yah...well...." 

"Aww...I made you blush..." 

"Hmm...well I wonder what's taking Meiling so long?" Syaoran said trying to change the subject. 

"Yah, she should've been here by now! Where is she?" Sakura asked. 

"OH MY GOSH! SHE SET US UP!" Sakura and Syaoran said aloud at the same, exact time. 

"Well..." Sakura said blushing. 

"I can't believe my cousin!" Syaoran said blushing even more than Sakura. 

"Well, we might as well spend the time together since we're already here..." Sakura suggested. 

"Yah...I guess..." 

"Why don't we go and eat some lunch?" 

"What do you want?" 

"A cheeseburger and milkshake sounds nice..." 

"Okay. Let's go to In N' Out." Syaoran suggested. The two of them went to In N' Out and ate. 

"Let's go ice-skating! Meiling told me there's an ice-skating rink here." 

"Yah...okay let me finish my shake." Syaoran said before slurping up the last of his shake and Sakura giggled. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Sakura said with a smile. 

"You sure?" 

"Yah. Where do we get ice-skates?" 

"Here." Syaoran said handing Sakura a pair. (A/N: Yep, they appeared out of no where. he-he ^_^) 

"Okay...thanks. Come on let's go skating!!" Sakura exclaimed grabbing Syaoran's hand and leading him towards the ice skating rink. 

"Matte Kinomoto-san!" Syaoran called out. 

"Nani?" Sakura asked confused. 

"Ano....I...I....can't....ano..." 

"You can't skate?" 

"Yah..." Syaoran nodded. 

"Oh that's okay. I can teach you. It's just like rollerblading except on ice..." 

"Hontou ni?" 

"Yah...here come on!! You're never going to learn by just standing outside the ice rink! Come on!!" Sakura said grabbing his hand more tightly and dragging him to the ice rink. "Just a warning, the ice is a bit slippery so you might fall and get hurt a couple times. 

"Okay...ouch!!" Syaoran yelped from falling on his butt. 

"Here...let me teach you, this is the way Hideki-san taught me." Sakura said grabbing his hands and she skated skating backwards while leading Syaoran forward. "Okay...right foot forward, left foot forward...good!" 

"Wow...this is easier than I thought." While skating backwards Sakura accidently bumps into someone and falls... 

"Oof..." Sakura said while falling on top of Syaoran. "Oh my..." Sakura said realizing the position she was in. "Gomenasai..." Sakura blushed. 

"Oh that's okay..." Syaoran also blushed. 

"I should watch where I'm going next time..." 

"It's not your fault...I should protect you better...as I have promised I would. I should've warned you when I saw that you might've accidently bumped into someone." 

"Li-san...please don't start. I don't want to think about Hideki or anything that happened before vacation. I wanna forget about it at least for the moment, and concentrate on who I'm with right now." Sakura said. 

"Alright..." Syaoran said blushing. Some girls passed by Sakura and Syaoran and started giggling. "What was that about?" Syaoran wondered. 

"I dunno. Oh...matte...oops...I lied...you have a milk mustache from the milkshake. I wanted you to leave it on because I thought it was cute on you!" 

"Kinomoto-san..." Syaoran said in a warning voice and trying to wipe it off. 

"It's okay...I'll do it!" Sakura said wiping the leftover shake from his lip. "There you go, all better." Sakura smiled. 

"Okay...arigato." Syaoran tingled where Sakura's fingers touched. 

"Let's get back to skating." 

"Yah..." After a couple more hours of skating, Sakura started to get hungry. 

"I'm hungry, let's go eat something Li-san!" 

"Sure...how about some ice cream..." 

"YAY...oishii!! I'll meet you there...last one there is a rotten egg!!" Sakura exclaimed racing off towards the food court. 

"Kinomoto-san...MATTE!!" Syaoran said rushing to go after her. He found the auburn-haired girl with a tall brown-haired guy. 

"Kaijou ja nani?!" Syaoran could heard Sakura yelling. 

"Aw, come on you know you luv being calling kaijou." The tall guy insisted, rustling Sakura's hair. 

"Awww...come onyou know I don't!! Anyway, where's Yukito?" Sakura said annoyed. 

"Hey Sakura!!" A silver-haired guy called waving enthusiastically. 

"Yukito-san!!" Sakura's eye began to water. 

"Come over here and give your favorite house guest a hug!" 

"Okay!!" Sakura exclaimed rushing over and giving Yukito a hug and he started whispering some words into her ear that made her smile and laugh. Syaoran could feel his mouth twitch. 'Who are these guys that Kinomoto-san is so close to? Is one of them her boyfriend? I thought she was still single...damn!!' 

"Kinomoto-san, I guess you beat me!" Syaoran said in a hollow voice and giving both the brown-haired and silver-haired guys an evil look. Sakura whispered something else in the silver guy's ear and then walked towards Syaoran. 

"I'm such a good runner, ne?" Sakura said smiling just at Syaoran. 

"Yah, I guess." Syaoran said blushing. 

"I'd like you to meet my oniichan, Kinomoto Touya and his friend, Tsukishiro Yukito." 

"Oh...hajimemashite." A look of comprehension washed over his face and the evil look dissolved. 

"So, you're the famous Li-san. I've heard so much about you!" Touya exclaimed walking over to shake Syaoran's hand. 

"As have I." Yukito called rushing over to give Syaoran a very friendly handshake. 

"Let's get some ice cream!!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Let's get it to go. I want to see the house otousan keeps marveling about over the phone." Touya suggested. 

"Okay." Yukito agreed grabbing his five bags of ice cream. 

"Matte, what about Meiling?" Sakura asked. 

"Yah...hold on, I'll give her a call." Syaoran said whipping out his phone and speaking in rapid mandarin. 

"So...Sakura...is he your new crush?" Touya asked. 

"Shut up, he might hear you!!" Sakura said. 

"He can't hear, he's on the phone. So, have you fallen in love?" 

"Yah, I think so, but I'm not going to tell him until I resolve things with Hideki. I feel so guilty for all the pain I caused to Hideki." 

"I don't know why Li-san would like a kaijou, but he seems to really like you." 

"I know that, as they say the eyes are the windows to the soul." 

"I can't agree better, but everything in your eyes is reminiscent of a kaijou." 

"Well...blah to you!!" 

"Heh...I win!!" Touya grinned. 

"Whatever...the girl always wins!!" 

"Uh-huh...sure..." 

"Do you want a repeat of last time with the ice cube." Sakura grinned as she saw Touya wince at the word ice cube. "I see that you haven't forgotten." 

"Yah, and I never did repay you for that incident did I?" 

"Hello...yah you did...remember...Miss Clown Face?" 

"Oh yah..." Touya grinned as he recalled the memory. 

"Why did you come to Hong Kong anyway? I thought you and Yukito were going to Christmas together _alone_?" 

"Yukito wanted to give you and otousan your Christmas presents and wish you a merry holiday! He wanted me to accompany him and ended up draging me with him. I kept asking him why he would want to see a kajiou but he kept insisting." 

"Aww you actually listen to your boyfriend...how kakkoii!" Sakura giggled. 

"Shut up! It's not official, at least not yet..." Touya said looking adoringly at Yukito and Yukito smiled back at him. (A/N: Hope this doesn't bother ppl that don't enjoy umm...yaoi stuff...) 

"So Sakura...ready to go? Meiling is going to meet us at the house with Pearl..." Syaoran explained after his conversation. 

"I can't wait to tell Pearl about today!!" Sakura exlcaimed. 

"Oh yah, that's your other best friend besides Tomoyo, ne?" Touya asked. 

"Hai...she's awesome! She's one of my favorite people in the world." 

"Aw fudgesicles..." Someone yelped from inside the store. 

"Daijoubu ka?" Sakura asked walking inside the store. 

"I'm fine, but I dropped a glass vase on the floor. I hope it wasn't broken. Can you check that box on the floor?" The man asked. 

"Sure..." Sakura said leaning over and looking in the box. "Oh, you're one lucky man. The vase isn't broken." Sakura handed the vase to the employee. (A/N: Bad bit of foreshadowing, but at least I tried...) 

"Xie xie." 

"No prob. You'll be fine?" 

"Yah..." 

"Okay, well I have to go...zai jian!!" 

"What was that about?" Syaoran asked. 

"One of the employees dropped a glass vase, but luckily it didn't break." 

"Hmmm...interesting." 

"Where's Touya and Yukito?" 

"They left...they wanted to hurry up and meet your otousan." 

"Oh...well we'd better get going. Come on!" Sakura said pulling Syaorana toward the parking lot. 

~*~ 

"Syaoran!! You're finally here. I was getting worried." Pearl exclaimed running out of the house and giving him a hug. 

"Oh...well of course...I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know there could be some predator around waiting to catch its prey. Prey meaning you!" 

"Hey Pearl!" Sakura said happily, though looking a little miffed at the hug. "I didn't know the two of you were such close friends." 

"What can you say? We've known each other since we were little kids." Pearl stated. 

"We may be close friends, but not _that_ close." Syaoran said trying to reassure Sakura that there was nothing romantic between himself and Pearl. 

"Hey Meiling!" Sakura called happily seeing that Meiling had come out of the house. 

"Hey Sakura and Li-Li!!" Meiling called. 

"Stop with the Li-Li already, I'm not 5 anymore!" Syaoran yelled. 

"That was a nice little setup Meiling." Sakura winked secretly. 

"I hope that two of you got some alone time together." Meiling replied. 

"We did, and it was lots of fun!!" Sakura exclaimed and started to tell Meiling everything while going inside the house leaving Pearl and Syaoran alone. 

"Let's go with them." Syaoran suggested eagerly. 

"Naw...let's spend some alone time together. I haven't seen you all day." Pearl said stroking Syaoran's cheeks. 

"Please don't do that Pearl." 

"Aww...come on. It never bothered you before, you used to crave my touch. What's happened to you?" Pearl asked. 

"My feelings have changed. I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way as I did for you before I moved to Japan. Now I must go. Bye Pearl." Syaoran said. 

'It is true. He has fallen for Sakura!! Damn...how dare she take away the one person that brings pleasure and happiness in my life? She'll pay... heh heh I have the perfect plan!!' Pearl thought and drove away to her house. 

"So Li-Li...I hear your little date was a success. That's great! Do you two need more alone time after dinner?" Meiling asked mischievously. 

"Actually, could you arrange that Meiling?" Syaoran asked. 

"Yep...I already have a plan. Just tell Miss Cherry Blossom to stay here with you when I ask who wants to the mall." Meiling winked. 

"Xie xie Meiling. I owe you one!!" 

"Just don't do anything to hurt Sakura or you'll have to answer to me. I've grown rather attached to Miss Cherry Blossom." 

"Don't worry. I'd never do that...she's going to be the one to dump me, I'd never dump her. I'll be in love with her forever. She's my soulmate." 

"Awww...my cousin has been struck by Cupid's arrow." 

"Aww...shut up!" 

"What happened to Pearl?" 

"I dunno. We were talking and I came inside. Maybe she's stopping by later." 

"How do you think she's going to take all of this? If I remember correctly, she was deeply committed to you." 

"Sure, I was attracted to her, but I was never in love with her, nothing like how I feel about Kinomoto-san." 

"Well, I have to say it was the opposite for Pearl, when you left for Japan, she locked herself in her room and she starting cutting herself and attempting suicide." 

"You're kidding. She liked me that much? I thought it was only a little crush because in the past she's been rather fickle with her boyfriends. What am I going to do Meiling?" 

"Well, you could not tell her and act like nothing has happened or you could tell her the truth and face the consequences. Both have positive and negative consequences but its up to you to pick which one is heftier and which decision you want to live with." Meiling replied. 

"Crap...I don't know what to do..." 

"Wait until you have some alone time, like after dinner, then you guys can talk it over." 

"Talk what over, Li-san?" Sakura asked walking towards Syaoran and Meiling. 

"What we're going to do after dinner of course. Meiling has arranged a plan for some alone time for us." Syaoran answered. 

"Aww...arigato Meiling." Sakura said to Meiling. 

"No problem. Anytime. Well I'd better go help my okasan get dinner started. Zai jian." Meiling replied with a wave. 

"Well we should go help set the table or something. Come on." Sakura suggested. 

"Matte Kinomoto-san! Ano..." Syaoran faltered. 

"Yes, Li-san?" 

"Ano...when Meiling asks who wants to go to the mall, stay home. That's Meiling's plan to get everyone out of the house so that we can have some alone time." 

"Okay." Sakura smiled. 

'What am I going to do? I'm stuck. I want to be with Sakura but I don't want Pearl to hurt herself even more. If I tell Kinomoto-san the truth, knowing her personality she'll give up what we have in order to make sure Pearl won't hurt herself any worse. Though I don't know if I could be that selfless. Could I really give up the love of my life to benefit someone else?' 

"Come on Li-san!! Let's go help." Sakura said grabbing Syaoran's hand and shaking him out of his reverie. 

"Sure." 

~*~ 

"Wow that dinner was awesome!!" 

"Yes...oishii!!" 

"You should come live with us so we could have your cooking all the time." Touya stated to the cook. 

"Would anyone like to go to the mall and go ice skating?" Meiling asked. 

"Yah, great idea." Everyone except Sakura and Syaoran chirupped. 

"Let's get going then." Meiling suggested. 

"Alright." Everyone cheered and started loading into the cars. 

"Have fun Sakura and Li Li!!" Meiling said with a wink. 

"Bye Meiling, have fun too!!" Sakura and Syaoran chorused. 

After shutting the door, Sakura suggests, "Let's go sit on the sofa, Li-san!" Syaoran walked over and sat close to Sakura on the couch. 

"It has been such a fun vacation Li-san. I've enjoyed it a lot and it has mainly been because of you." "Yah, well this is the best Christmas vacation I've had in awhile. I'm so glad I'm spending it with you!!" "I'm glad too! I've been reallt happy and able to forget about Hideki!" 

"That's good I'm happy for you!!" 

"I am too!!" 

"I noticed that your friend, Tsukishiro-san eats a lot for such a skinny person." 

"I know, sometimes I wish I could have his metabolism." 

"Why, are you insinuating that you are fat?" 

"Iie...but I wish I could eat everything that he eats without having to worry about gaining weight...you know?" 

"Not really...weight isn't really a big issue with guys." 

"I guess that's true." 

"Besides, I think you're beautiful inside and out!! You are beauty embodied into a human and there's no one more beautiful than you...well except BoA...." 

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed throwing a pillow at Syaoran. 

"Only kidding. But seriously, you are like a living vision of a goddess." 

"You are such a wonderful guy Syaoran-kun...I'm soo lucky." Sakura said snuggling up to Syaoran and falling asleep. 

'That's the first time she's ever called me by my first name!! Aww...she looks like an angel, sleeping like that. Man, this complicates things even more, my feelings for Kinomoto-san have quadrupled. What am I going to do about Pearl? I don't think I could ever give up Kinomto-san now...' 

~*~ 

"Otousan where's that Japanese phone book you have?" Pearl asked. 

"Which one?" 

"The one that lists the Japanese people in Japan." 

"Oh, it's on the bookshelf...it has a blue cover." 

"I found it, thanks otousan!" 

"What are you going to use for it? Revenge?" Pearl's otousan laughs. 

"Precisely." Pearls mutters. 

"Nani?" 

"Oh nothing." Pearl starts to hum and scans the pages for the 'M's. "Hmmm...where is it...ahhh...here we go. Matsuri. Let's give him a call." Pearl picks up the phone. 

**TBC........**

Gomen it was a litte boring, but I hope you liked it and was worth the wait! BTW, do you think I'm moving too fast through my chapters? Should I slow down or am I going at a good pace? I feel like I'm rushing things, but I have so many ideas of how to write the story, I try to use all of them... 

Just a notice, I probably won't update for awhile. I'm going to be busy with school, but if you'd like me to send you a copy of the fifth installment (when I finish) leave your e-mail on your review or e-mail me @ gundamwing4me_4ever@yahoo.com Thanks!! 


End file.
